Kathleen Krueger
by Acro111
Summary: Freddy's other daughter, Katherine's twin, raised in an asylum.Will she embrace Daddy with open arms, or turn away coldly? T for bloodshed
1. The Attack

__

****

**I can never write these types of stories. They always come out OOC, so bear with me.**

I own nothing except Kathleen.

********

****

Now you know why I don't usually keep these stories up.

_On a cold December morning, Freddy Krueger dragged himself to work. __He wasn't tired, he wasn't upset, but his two daughters clung to his legs with all their might. __He smiled and looked down at them. Both had his bright blue eyes, Kathleen had his brown hair, while Kathryn had her mothers blonde hair._

_They both looked up at him and whined, "Daddy do you have to go to work?"_

_"Yes I do, I'm sorry girls." He smiled at them._

_Kathryn looked sad, but Kathleen looked determined, "Daddy, why can't you skip work?" She asked one of her eyebrows raised._

_"I just can't sweetie." He frowned._

_"Girls leave your father alone." His wife said walking up to them. __Kathryn behaved and let go of their fathers leg, but Kathleen stayed._

_"Kathy." He said raising an eyebrow._

_She remained unmoving, unblinking, this was her thinking face. __"Kathy, I know what you're thinking, and no, you can't come to work with me."_

_Kath frowned and blinked, giving him the puppy dog face, "Please." She clung to his legs, her nails digging through his slacks and piercing his skin._

_"I'm sorry sweetie, maybe so other time." He smiled sadly at her._

Kathy opened her eyes. Year later, and that morning was burned into her memory, her last morning with her father. Before being shipped away to this place. This asylum.

This hell hole.

Her cage, her sanctuary, her own mind was caged in, people trying to tell her that her father was guilty, she knew he wasn't, she played their little game. But not today, she had been perfecting this since her darling sister visited her.

Kathryn, miss goody, goody, she allowed her memories of their father to be changed, to allow them to change her from being a Krueger.

Her knife slid perfectly into her shorts. She grinned when someone came and unlocked her cell.

Yes she was one of those who had "Special treatment" No jacket, but pills, her type had to take pills.

She never took them.

The young man who was escorting her led her away from others, a girl talking to a plant, a boy mumbling on the stairs.

She saw the entry way a sigh said, "The most comfortable place for you."

__

'Bull shit.'

He opened the door.

"Ah Kathy welcome." She cringed.

"Don't call me that." She hiss coldly. Only her father could call her Kathy.

"But Kathy we're all friends here." A women sat at the desk.

Kathy looked around the room, 'friends?' she thought. The room was dark and menacing looking like what you'd see in a gangster movie.

"If we're are friends you'd except that my father wasn't guilty, and you wouldn't have me locked away from the world like a monster." She sat down at the seat across from the women whose name was Shari, and placed her feet on her desk.

"Feet down please."

Kathy grinned and kept her feet in place.

Shari laid a finger on her foot.

"Feet down." She said slow and cold.

"So much for we're all friends." Kathy said in a mocking happy voice.

"Kathy, we're here to discuss arrangements for you when you leave next week."

This surprised her, "I'm leaving?"

"Yes, slowly we'll take you off your medicine and next week we shall release you. Now you have the choice of staying," Kathy slumped in the chair "moving in with your sister," she growled "or." at that single word she perked up, "You can move in with your fathers brother."

'Uncle Henry!'

"We would prefer if you lived with your sister, but we can understand if you want to stay here." She said.

"I think I'll live with my uncle."

This took Shari by shock, "Um we were hoping you'd live with your sister, she wrote here saying how much she misses you."

"You were giving me choices, I gave you my answer. Besides Uncle Henry lives down the street from sister dearest." She said venom dripping from her words.

"Right so you'll stay with your sister, and visit your uncle." Papers zoomed by.

Kathy clenched her dark brown hair in her hands and bent over.

They were choosing her path, her future. All she saw was red, Things were thrown around the room.

As she continued to let the dark arts, she had been training in, continue its wreckage she, without warning, pinned Shari to her, now broken in in half, desk and drew her knife out from her shorts.

She saw Shari press a button and two men came in and try to drag her away, but she managed to slit Shari's throat, she laughed when Shari tried to stop the blood from coming out.

Another man came up from behind and gave her a shot.

Kathy woke up in a straight jacket. Stuck in a cushioned room, she immediately saw her sister, and her aunt. Now she was one of the people who was beyond crazy.

They were yelling at the guards, doing their jobs.

Katherine looked on the verge of tears. Her aunt wasn't making it any better. Katherine pointed at her and her aunt pressed her hands to the glass door.

Carefully and on wobbly legs Kathy managed to get up and walk over. She pressed her forehead to the glass and looked up at her aunt sadly.

Her aunt yelled at the guards, she managed to red her lips "Let my baby go now or I'll-" The rest she couldn't understand.

A man appeared with keys. And tried to calm her aunt down. No use.

Her aunt whipped her phone, and dialed a number, most likely the police. But the man with the keys shook his head no and singled out a key.

Her door opened with a whoosh, and her sister, wrapped her in a hug and cried.

Kathy remained unmoving as the men guarding her unlocked her jacket, and let her walk out. Her whole body was numb as she walked out the doors that kept her a prisoner for so long. She rubbed her wrist as she sat in the back seat of her aunts car.

The world she had been hidden from zoomed by, she felt sick, sick and tired.

Kathy let her self fall asleep.


	2. Freedom

**Like I said this probably will never be finished.**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

_She wasn't in the car, Kathy knew that right away, for one, it was to hot for December, and two she was pretty sure that her aunts car didn't have pipes_

_Opening her blue eyes she saw she defiantly wasn't in her aunts car._

_Kathy looked around, she was in a factory it looked like, one that was on fire. She slowly got up only to find her body protesting every move._

_Her skin felt as though she was burned. It wasn't a pleasant feeling._

_She screamed in pain as her skin was burned by unseen fire. She fell to her knees and prayed, with every fiber in being, that this was a dream._

_Laughter erupted, and slow footsteps, approached._

_She concentrated on the dark force, but it forced her out of its thoughts so well forcefully that she was thrown back._

_Landing painfully on the floor she arched her back in pain. She hissed, and tried to get up._

"Kathy!"

Her eyes jolted open, she was still in the car.

Her aunt and sister were looking at her scared.

"It was just a dream." She panted out.

Her aunt smiled and turned back around Kathryn was slow but turned around all the same.

Kathy looked out the window they were in a neighborhood, all the houses were similar, only have minimal differences.

She thought _'Good bye hell hole, hello hell.'_

Kathy had settled in, well, better then most people who've been in an asylum since they were young. All that was bothering her was the nightmare.

'Bloody nightmare.' she thought, 'If I could only sleep.' Her eyes drooped, but snapped right back open.

'No, can't sleep.' It was her second week staying up, not sleeping.

When you grow up in an asylum, you grow used to your neighbors screams, you grow used to no sleep. But since she was taken off her medication she could dream again, and if she dreamed she would see that place, she never saw anyone there, just laughter and screams. She always was knocked down by an unseen force, but then she sense shock and it'd get off her.

And she'd wake up.

Another thing slowing down her return to what she called "half way normal," was her school, all her teachers had her under her aunt and uncles surname "Burroughs". There were many reasons why that made her fuse go off the main ones being, one it was a weird name, and two it wasn't her name.

"Kathy." Her sister poked her head into her room.

She growled.

"Sorry I forgot that was his name for you." Kathryn said entering.

Kathy was sitting directly across from the door, on the floor, she wasn't used to a bed, it was always just a cushion and a blanket, never had she slept in a bed since, well since THAT day.

Kathryn sat down next to her and said, "You had a nightmare didn't you? That day we brought you home?"

Kathy said nothing but glared ahead. Just as Kathryn was about to say something else, she said, "Home, home is where you heart is, that's what dad said," She glared at Kathryn, "Or have you forgotten that too?"

"Kathleen, those nightmares, please don't sleep, he'll get you like all my other friends."

"Oh am I just a friend now, 'friends come and go but sisters are forever.' Another thing dad used to say."

"Kathleen I'm trying to help." Kathryn said standing up.

"Help, YOU left me in the asylum, YOU forgot, no betrayed dad, YOU let them tell you wrong!" She stood up a good two inches taller then her older twin, "Dad never hurt anyone, never has, never will! You let them tell you other wise!"

"I didn't want to stay in that place." Kathryn said desperate for the conversation to end.

"Oh yeah You didn't but I DID! I DID IT FOR DAD! I'LL SCREAM IT TO THE HEAVENS! MY FATHER IS FREDDY KRUEGER!"

Kathryn placed her hands over Kathy's mouth.

"Please, Kathleen, don't!" Kathryn pleaded with her.

Removing her hands Kathy said in a cold dead voice, "You are no sister of mine." And stormed outside. She walked away leaving her sister alone, leaving her aunt who question what the yelling was about, leaving her uncle who asked where she was going.

She trudged along the sidewalk, she shouldn't have said that.

'She deserved it, she's not my sister, not anymore.' But the more she walked the more she wanted to run back and beg for her sister's forgiveness.

'No! You'll show her, you'll show all of them, they all betrayed father, and so they had betrayed me.' She didn't notice it but she was standing in front of her home, her old home.

She saw flashes of when her father chased her around, and she had his favorite hat on her head.

She smiled and stepped up to the old house, crumbling burnt.

"When did this happen?" She said out loud looking at the living room where she and her mother sat watching anything on TV as her mother braided her hair.

"It happened not half an hour after you were taken from me." A voice said behind her, making her jump and turn.

****

Wow these are short chapters. I hope I can make longer ones, we'll just have to see.

Reviews are welcomed as are flames.


	3. Kathy's past

****

Kay so Darkness Takes Over has a good point, So this chapter will be on Kathy's past and her first kill, what she felt at that time from her P.O.V. and all that other stuff.

So

Disclaimer: See pervious chapters.

The door bell rang, Daddy wasn't home so me and Kathryn didn't know if we should answer it, Mommy wasn't home either. Neither of us had seen them since this morning.

I was scared, where was Daddy, where was Mommy.

Me and Kathryn shared a look and decided to ignore the door bell which rang not two seconds later.

I was really scared now, I clutched my dark brown hair in my small pale fist.

"Kathryn?" I pleaded, like the door bell was torturing me, she was the older twin, she was supposed to know what to do. I wanted Daddy home, where was he.

I started to cry.

"Kathryn, Kathleen, it's me, Auntie Marcie." Kathryn smiled brightly and jumped off the pale blue couch, and ran to the door.

"Kathryn!" I heard Aunt Marcie pick Kathryn up.

Tears sprung to my eyes Aunt Marcie only came when something bad happens, or when it was me and Kathryn's birthday seeing as it wasn't I sadly got off the couch.

I trudged to the front hallway, Aunt Marcie took one look at me and her face fell.

I let my tears fall, I felt an immense wave of sadness wash over me.

"Have you two been informed if that's the case we should go." Marcie said pointing outside where some police officers were standing.

I shook my head, "Where's my Daddy, where's mommy?" My voice was quiet, and even I could hear the sadness dripping from it.

"Oh sweetie, your father, um he. Well how should I say this? I'm sorry but your monster of a father-"

I cut her off my sadness replaced by anger, "Daddy is not a monster!" I shouted stomping my foot down, "Daddy is the best, he's not a monster."

"Oh honey that's what everyone thought, but he," Marcie's words were choked by sobs "He killed your mother."

My body went ridged, "No," I whispered, I got louder, "No. no. NO. NO!" More tears fell from my bright blue eyes.

"Daddy would never do that!" I shouted at my aunt. Kathryn wasn't saying anything she was frozen from shock.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Marcie tried to hug me but I pushed her away and ran into Mommy and Daddy's room.

I flung my self on Daddy's pillow, it smelled just like him. Extreme sadness was an understatement at how I felt.

I felt as thought my whole world came down, down, crash.

My aunt came in still holding onto the shock frozen Kathryn.

"Sweetie, baby girl, she tried to hold me but I pushed her away and clung to Daddy's pillow.

"No! You're wrong Daddy will come in and wake me up! I'm having a nightmare! Daddy! Wake me up!" I shouted.

"Sweetie this isn't a dream, and your monster, your father, was burned alive." She spoke as though a burden was lifted from her chest.

My breathing got tight, 'No,' I thought, 'no Daddy's gonna wake me and tell me everything's okay then, then he'll rock me to sleep like he always does.'

But I never did wake.

My aunt took me and my sister outside, she told us that the police wanted to ask us questions.

The police officers sat us down on the curb. And asked if Daddy had touched us in a way we didn't like. I jumped at that, "NO! Daddy never hurt us! Daddy was a good Daddy!"

Kathryn managed to get my anger down after yelling at the officers.

"Sorry." She said sweetly to them.

"Did your father ever disappear and not tell you what he was doing or where he was going?" I was gonna snap at that but Kathryn answered before I could, "Yes."

I looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Kathryn Daddy never did that! He always shared secrets with us!" I said hot tears coming to my eyes again.

"Yeah, but remember when we asked him about the basement?"

"The basement?" One of the officers asked.

"Yeah, that's Daddy's room, he says," I choked, "Said that was his space where he had his time."

"Whats down there?" The other one asked and I got in his face, "None of your father killing business!"

Kathryn answered to the other one, "We don't know, Daddy never told us."

"Come on." He said to the other.

They started to our house.

"No!" I shouted anger got the best of me I ran and stopped them at the basement door, "That's Daddy's room! NO one goes down but Daddy!" I shouted at them.

They tried to move me but I refused to let them see Daddy's room.

"Daddy wants his time!" I shouted through tears.

They dragged me outside and sat me on our porch, then they went inside and locked the door.

My Aunt pounded her fist on the door, "Now you see here, if she wants what her father did under wraps so be it, let it remain a mystery!"

"Ma'am its for the best of the community." One of the officers said through the door.

"No! This house now belongs to me it was said so in my sisters will! And if my niece wants her father's secret to remain one so be it!"

"Sorry, but we have permission to look through the house." the other called through.

I sat on the porch alone and cried. I cried for Mommy I cried for Daddy. I knew he wasn't a monster.

Daddy was my Daddy and he was my best friend. He just couldn't have killed Mommy.

I didn't let anyone near me I wailed and screamed, "I want my daddy!"

The officers came out and whispered some thing to Marcie that made her go pale.

"There, see look what they did Daddy." I glared at the officers, "They took your space. They invaded our home. Daddy why'd you let them?" I looked up and cried.

I closed my eyes, even under my eye lids I could see the red and blue flashing of the police car.

I felt a hand on my shoulder I saw one of the officers looking down sadly at me.

I suddenly realized how small I was, how venerable I felt without my daddy. Tears sprung to my eyes again.

He knelt down and said, "We're gonna take you some where, where they'll make you feel better. You may go pack your things. Someone'll be by tomorrow to take you there.

I stood holding onto a porch beam, red and blue lights flashed on my face. I could see myself tear stained, numb from the fact that her father was gone.

I slept on Daddy's bed that night, holding the little bear he gave me.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll come home soon." And I fell asleep.

I woke early the next morning at daddy's alarm. At first I was confused.

'Why am I in mommy and daddy's bed? Did I have a bad dream?' but then it hit me like a tidal wave. I started wailing again.

"Daddy!" I wailed over and over, my shoulder length dark brown hair, was in knots and just thinking that made me wail harder, "Mommy! Daddy!" I cried.

My mommy used to brush my hair till it was shiny and knot free, then she'd braid it for me. Daddy used to hold me and say nothing would harm her, he used to.

Key word USED.

Marcie must have stayed the night for she came in the room and held me despite me pushing her away wailing for my daddy.

"I want my Daddy, I wanna see him right now!" I screamed.

I must have woken up Kathryn for she ran downstairs and took me from Marcie.

She tried to calm me by singing the song that mommy used to sing but that only made me wail harder.

I must have looked really pathetic. The younger, braver twin, crying, wailing for her dead parents.

Kathryn somehow managed to calm me down. She held onto me as she led me to the kitchen.

After breakfast an old lady came and told us she was to escort us to the place that will make us feel better.

When Marcie asked where she was taking us, the old lady whispered something that made Aunt Marcie mad.

"No, no I refuse they're just little girls. I won't let you take my little girls away." But the old lady showed her a paper that made her go, pale, she reluctantly nodded and hugged me and Kathryn, "Don't worry, I'll be by to pick you girls up soon."

"When?" Kathryn asked.

She didn't look us in the eye but said, "Soon."

We watched as our home and Aunt Marcie disappeared.

The old lady whose name was Maria took us to a large building.

It said HONEY OAKS ASYLUM

The car drove slowly through the gates and me and Kathryn saw people sculpting "The most comfortable place for you." We shared a look. Our bright blue eyes connected.

'Why are we here?' My eyes asked and her eyes said, 'I don't know but don't do anything bad.'

I rolled my eyes, I was the bad twin, but daddy said I took risk and that sometime that was a good thing. But Mommy told me it was also a bad thing.

"Maria? What's an Asylum?" I asked pronouncing it wrong (As-e- lum)

"Asylum, and some people will help you get over the traumatize position you two have put in." She said looking in her rear view mirror, her brown eyes looked sad, she pushed her long grey hair out of her face.

When she had parked a man and women meet us. They seemed kind, the women's name was Shari, the mans name was George. They were a married couple and they ran the Asylum. Shari led us inside and George took our stuff to the rooms we'd be staying in.

We walked up some steps and a small boy sat on them rocking back and forth saying they were coming for him.

I looked at Kathryn and we both stopped to confront him.

"Excuse me?" She said, making the boy jump.

His dark green eyes shone fearfully and his black hair hung in his face.

"Whats your name?" I asked looking at him.

He rocked back and forth and hissed, "You work for them don' you, they've sent you to take me away."

Kathryn and me tried to get him to talk but Mrs. Shari came back and told us not to talk to anyone and to not leave her again.

We promised, with our fingers crossed.

I looked back one more time at the boy on the stairs before following my sister and Shari.

She sat us down in her office.

"Girls here you don't have to hide behind what your father told you to say. You can say whatever you want."

Me and Kathryn shared another look, 'that's what we're here for isn't it?' I asked with my eyes, 'must be,' tears gather in my eyes, 'I'm sorry.' she said with her eyes.

I lowered my head, my curtain of dark hair hiding my tears.

Kathryn got up and hugged me, I heard her say to Shari, "Please don't talk about that." I pushed Kathryn away slowly and said, "You said we can say anything we wanted, well," I raised my head, "Forget it, I'll tell the truth, My daddy was, is, always be truthful with me, he never lied, he never did anything wrong, he didn't kill Mommy. You are the liars." And with that I shut my moth, and didn't open it. George came and took me to my room, I wouldn't move, but Kathryn told me to go.

So reluctantly I left.

They had to chain me up, when I saw my sister.

She said "I'm sorry, I- I don't wanna leave." She tried to tell me but all I could think about was how she lied about Daddy.

How she let them tell her wrong.

I tried to lung at her but the chains around my wrist held me back.

"You LIAR!" I shouted, my anger made me see red, 'I'll kill her if I could just reach her!' I thought, then my eyes got wide. I backed up till I hit the wall and I slid to the ground, 'Maybe they ARE right maybe daddy is a monster. Maybe I'M a monster!' she thought, she curled up and cried, screams of confusion and pain rang down the hallway as she tried to break out of her cell.

"THIS ISN'T COMFORTABLE! THIS IS A PRISON!" I shouted.

More screams came from my cell that night. I cried and screamed, I demanded they let me out, I demanded they let me see my home. I just wanted out of this nightmare. I wanted out.

I was slipping, slipping, falling, falling into sleep.

NORMAL P.O.V.

Years went by, her screams at night were reduced to whimpers due to her medication. Her full of life skin turned a deadly grey color, she learned one day that she was the only one who knew the truth about her father, and she'd have to prove that to the world, even if it meant divulging her time to the dark arts. She managed to get objects to float, so be thrown, she could do more, but doing this much already wore her thin.

Reduced to the shell of a girl she was.

__

'But that girl is dead, dead with dad.'

__

But that thought was far from true.

****

So is it still worthy enough to continue, or does it go?

Gotta know please review.

she thought. 


	4. Discovery

****

Okay so I still might get rid of this, I just, uh I don't know, I haven't slept well correction I haven't slept in uh *Counts on fingers* two weeks, maybe, my friends are seeing how long I can go, the only sleep I can get is like for ten minutes, yes my friends time me, we have no life.

Kay so this chapter starts where chapter two left off.

He watched her body turn ridged when she saw him.

Then that fear turned to anger, "Who are you? And what are you doing in my home?" She said walking straight up to him and poking him in his chest.

He caught her wrist with his knifed glove, "This is my home." He hissed.

Kathy glared at this burnt man, he wasn't that bad with the burns, but he defiantly wouldn't get anyone to go home with him. His blue eyes glared right back at hers.

His bright…blue…eyes.

Her breath got stuck, "Who are you?"

His eyes clearly showed annoyance, 'Why is she not screaming?' he wondered.

His grip on her wrist tightened, she hissed in pain and looked at her now bleeding wrist, "Freddy Krueger." He hissed tightening his grip even more so.

Her head snapped up, "What did you say?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes but repeated himself, "Freddy," His grip tightened making more blood drip, "Krueger." Kathy felt like her hand was just gonna fall off.

"No, Freddy Kruger died long time ago." Kathy said, tears threaten to fall.

"And yet, princess," He lifted her head to their gaze met, "Here I am."

She shook her head a single tear fell, "No, my father died a long time ago." she said as he ran a knifed finger over her cheek.

His knifed finger stopped, "What did you say?" He whispered, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kathleen "Kathy" Krueger. My father was Freddy Krueger, you can't be him." More tears fell, he signaled for her to stop but she couldn't, "Every one said he was a monster but I spent nearly all my life in an asylum proving them wrong, they-" she choked as she repeated what she had heard many times, "They said he told me to say that. After-" She couldn't bring herself to say her that people at the asylum tried to convince her he did the same to her as all the others, but she knew it wasn't true.

"Kathryn- she, she said to play their game." She said almost so quiet that Freddy couldn't hear, "She said they wouldn't hurt me-but-but-" She couldn't bring herself to say that either, they had given her shock therapy, they even let someone try to touch her to see if her father had touched her there, that had given her a week in solitary confinement.

"Kathy." Freddy lifted her head, this time with his "Normal" (Shall we call it that?)hand.

"No." She broke away and sat down on the old couch, "No, no, no. No. NO!" She said getting louder till she was shouting. She clutched her head.

"NO!" She screamed.

She rocked back and forth, she voice getting quieter and quieter.

"My daddy died long ago, you can't be him." She said.

Freddy sat next to her and did what he used to do to make her and her sister feel better. He pulled her on his lap and stroked her hair, he shushed her and rocked her back and forth. "Kathy." He said and made her look at him, he smiled, not one of his weird ones but a real smile. He stroked her head, "You still have my dark hair, and my blue eyes." He said. "I remember one time, I walked in here, and you and your sister were up late, you both had snuck down from your rooms and you were watching the movie we had gotten. Kathryn was asleep, but you," He looked down at her and laughed a bit, "You were up, your eyes glued to the TV, you didn't even notice me turn the TV off and take you and your sister back to bed."

"Daddy." Kathy said wrapping her arms around him.

"Kathy, my Kathy." They just sat there holding each other.

"Kathy?" He whispered to her when the sun started to rise.

"Its time to wake up." He said to her.

"What? This was all a dream?" She was going to cry again.

"Yes, but you can always come, you'll know when you see the place." He said.

"She's coming to…"

"Brain activity up…"

"Heart rate up…."

"Baby girl are you okay…"

These voices ran through her head, tears gathered in her eyes.

"Someone get the doctor…"

"Daddy.." She murmured and she could've sworn she heard him say 'Right here.' right in her ear.

Kathy opened her eyes only to shut them. Blinded by the light. When she opened them her Aunt, Uncle Henry and sister were standing over her.

"Where-where-" she started but couldn't finish.

"Your at the hospital sweetie." Her Uncle said her brushed her hair out of her face.

"No," She murmured, "Where's." She couldn't say it, she shouldn't, if she did they'd leave all of them, they'd send her back to the asylum.

"Where's what Kathleen?" Her sister asked.

"Water." Was all she could up of.

Marcie handed her a glass of water. Her uncle helped her sit up and she drank it down. Leaning back she wanted to fall asleep, but Kathryn asked her, "Kathy," She ignored her sisters flinch, "Why did you go to our old house?"

"More importantly, how did you get in?" An officer asked, he was leaning up against the door. Marcie ushered Kathryn and Henry out the door.

"You." She hissed. This officer was the one that dragged away from her life, her home, her dad.

Her heart rate went up again. The machines started to beep, and go haywire.

"You took everything away from me!" She hissed.

He smirked, "I'm surprised you remembered me." He got up and walked towards her.

The machines were blaring it hurt her ears.

'Daddy.' She thought tears leaked from her eyes, 'help me.' she begged.

And just like that, the lights went out the sound of someone beating someone else fill her ears, and then it..

Stopped.

The lights turned back on, and the officer was no where to be seen. She crawled to the edge of her bed and peeked over.

Her blue eyes got wide, one the floor was the remains of the officer. She almost cried, but then remembered.

She sat back up and smirked, "Well he had it coming taking me away from my life, taking Dad away." But then she thought, 'Surely they'll blame me.'

'No they won't.' she heard her father.

"Daddy?" She looked up.

"They won't blame you Kathy, they'll know who did it, you don't have to worry.'

Then she curled up, and thought more about how every finger will point to her being a murderer, She cried into her knees.

'They won't point fingers, and if they do, tell daddy.' she heard him say.

"I will she said before doctors rushed into the room, and stopped dead at the sight.

"What happened?" Her uncle Henry busted through the crowed of doctors.

"Kathleen!" He came to her side and dried her tears, but that made her cry harder.

Once again her heart rate was up too high.

"Someone sedate her.." She heard a doctor say.

"No you will not.." Henry began but it was too late, the needle was in her arm and she was out.

****

Is it still good enough? I don't like this chapter but it had to be done.


	5. Jake, another dream victim

Okay so my few reviewers are driving me to continue even though I wrote this out of pure boardness I hope it still is okay

I own nothing But Kathy, Marcie, and Henry (And a new character)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kathy opened her eyes again.

This time she wasn't at her house, nor the hospital, she wasn't anywhere familiar. It was warm, and some sort of light gave the hint that it might be on fire, it was a fiery orange.

She heard hurried footsteps. She got up not realizing that she was on the floor.

"Hello?" She called, the footsteps ignored her.

"Is anyone here?" She called, circling slowly on the spot. She was in either a factory or a very complex boiler room.

__

'A labyrinth, maybe?'

Panic over took her, run from what? She wanted to ask but her feet took over and ran after the guy who told her to run.

"Wait!" She called.

He rounded to corner. When she rounded she screamed when his hands grabbed her and pressed her to the wall.

"Sush!" He said placing his hand over her mouth.

He had dirt smeared here and there on his face, his dark brown eyes caught her blue. He was damp with sweat, his dark brown hair almost black hair was sticking to his face. She rubbed it out of his face. "What were you thinking not running?" He asked softly between breaths.

"From what?" She asked.

But he avoided her question and asked, "Aren't you Kathryn's sister?" He said his breathing ragged.

"Yes but who are we running from?"

"Were running from, and why did you fall asleep?" He was still avoiding her question and his breathing was driving her crazy.

"I didn't some doctors sedated me, I- wait where are we?" She asked.

"In the dream world, Freddy's world." He panted out.

"Who are you?" She asked her fear fading and she realized she didn't know his name.

"I'm Jake." He stopped to breathe "I'm new here." breathe "I came" Breathe "about a week before you." breathe "We have the same art class, and English."

"Oh," Kathy looked down.

"What was your name again?" He asked. His breath was back to normal.

"Kathleen." She could have sworn she saw him blush he was probably worn out. "I thought so." He said quietly then said, "Look you need to wake, he kills everyone, he'll kill you."

"And why do you care?" She snapped a little harsher then she intended.

"What?" He looked surprised "Here I am saving you from Krueger and your asking why?" He snapped.

"Sorry, I grew up," She paused to think, "Isolated, and alone, its kinda hard to have someone protect me." She worded carefully.

"It's okay, but you gotta wake up." He grabbed her shoulders.

"Wait what about you?" She asked.

"I'll wake." He shrugged.

She was about to retort but a loud screech filled their ears. Their hands flew to their ears.

When it stopped he whispered, "Wake up." In her ear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kathy's eyes shot open. Her uncle was holding her good hand, he was asleep, her sister was curled up next to him, her aunt paced at the end of her bed. "Marcie." Kathy called out her voice was scratchy.

"Kathy!" Marcie went to her side, "Anything you need baby girl?"

"Water." Her aunt got her a glass of water. "How long have I been out?" She asked when her water was drained.

"About four hours." Marcie pushed some hair out of her face, she tutted, "Shame you have his hair, and his eyes."

"Marcie, I like my hair and my eyes." Kathy said.

"I know, but you got them from him." Marcie said sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"How-how much longer till I can get out?"

Marcie chuckled a bit, "Not till the doctors think you're okay." Her aunt seemed to bit back words she wanted to ask but they came out anyway, "Do you know what happened to the officer?" She knew but she wasn't gonna say "Oh yeah my dad came back and ripped him apart." No. they'd ship her back to the Asylum, back to her "comfy" straight jacket. So instead she shook her head.

Marcie seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief, "Okay, you don't need to worry about school, I'll have your sister bring you homework and get you caught up. Okay?" She tucked a strand of Kathy's brown locks behind her ear.

"Okay." Kathy said before nodding off into dreamless sleep the last thing she saw were the cuts on her wrist doctors had sewn up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kathleen disappeared, Jake sighed in relief. She looked confused, like she never had been here, but all of them had.

All of them.

Some never came out though. He had to make sure Kathleen got out, she reminded him so much of his little sister, who Freddy had kill last week. With her blue eyes and dark hair, she was like Lizzie. "Kathleen." He whispered, her name so sweet on his tongue. She didn't tell her last name, then again neither did he. He heard Freddy coming.

Fear made him stay where he was.

Freddy came around the corner, his knifes clicking against each other. Jake took off running again, he knew it was useless, Freddy always killed those who came to his world. Freddy laughed, and walked behind him.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up." He kept muttering as he ran.

He reached a dead end, "Shit." He cursed, he turned around to see Freddy's inches from his. (A/N:I sometimes do this to my friends try it its funny especially if they scare easily) Jake jumped back in surprise.

Freddy waved a knife at him, "Naughty, naughty, do your parents know you speak like that?" He asked menacingly. (Real word I checked)

"Fuck off." He spat. Freddy slashed out and cut four long lines from his shoulder down to his wrist on his hissed in pain, but thankfully he woke up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She thought as she ran her hands over the pipes on the wall. _'This must be the place dad was talking about.'_  
Someone grabbed her shoulders and shouted, "What are you doing RUN!"

**Kay sorry had to add that last part couldn't resist, yes Jake is gonna show up again, he'll be a main character. No I won't have Kathy know Freddy kills people. Yet.**

**Key word**

**YET**

****

Reviews/Flames are welcomed.


	6. Friendship

****

Okay so I know that this isn't a waste of space on my computer so this will become a regular update er thing. Yeah update er thing.

Lets go with that

I got sunburned really bad and I hurt all over and I still have two weeks left of school so this really sucks.

I own nothing but characters you've never heard of.

Duh

Kathy walked in the school hallway her head was down, she knew that if she looked up people would well, they'd either flinch under her stare or they'd walk up to her and beat her up.

It wouldn't have been the first, and it wouldn't be the last.

"Hey Kathleen!" A boys voice called.

Turning around she saw _'uh whats his name again?' _Kathy thought, _'Jack? No Jake! Jake.' _She turned around completely looking scared and curious.

When he reached her she asked, "What?"

"I uh," He was fumbling for words and avoiding eye contact, "I was wondering if you wanna sit with me and my friends for uh, lunch?" He clenched his jaw shut.

"Uh," Kathy looked around as if being watched, "I-I dunno." She made a face saying 'sorry.'

"Uh, why don't you, we uh all have 'dreams'" he said quietly.

Kathy reluctantly let him drag her to his group of friends. Two boys and two girls.

Jake sat down but Kathy seemed out of place, as though to sit down with them would be questionable to her sanity.

"Uh Kathleen?" Jake dragged her out of her thoughts, "You can sit." He said pointing to the spot next to him.

Stiffly she sat between Jake and a red head girl.

"Uh guys," Jake started but a blacked haired girl across from the table coughed, "And girls," Jake rolled his eyes, "This is Kathleen, she has the nightmares too. Kathleen, this is Thaddeus" He pointed to a boy with spiky black hair that had too much jell in it, and black eyes (Not like a mohawk just spiky) "James," A boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, "Criss," The black haired, blue eyed girl, who looked goth and dangerous, "and Alice," The red head, green eyed girl next to her.

"Hi," Alice said turning to her, "As Jake said I'm Alice, so you must be the girl who came here from the asylum?" She was very cheerful, it was almost sickening.

Kathy stiffened at the word asylum, "Yeah," She said quietly.

"Come on Kathleen, open up." Alice said, "tell us what its like."

The others seemed to perk up. Kathy sunk down and hid her face.

"Well its nothing like a school. You're in a room, a cushioned room, with a large pillow and a blanket, no bed. They bring you your food, and for some cases you have to talk to a psychiatrist once a day, for some three times a week, once a week, or once a month."

"Which were you?" James asked his brown eyes confused.

"Once a day." She said quietly.

The others gave her a look of pity, but she ignored it, "If your considered dangerous you were placed in solitary confinement, straight jacket, guards out side your plexy glass door." (unbreakable unless you have like a saw or something very sharp like that).

"Wow, sounds bad," Thaddeus said making a face of disgust.

"It get worse, in solitary confinement if you aren't already insane then you drive yourself to insanity, you want someone to talk to, so you argue with yourself, talk to your shadow, scream at the walls, cry to anything." She said flashes of when she was ten flashed.

FLASHBACK

__

George was dead, she had killed him.

He wouldn't let her sister talk to her, she didn't mean to.

Mrs. Shari walked in and gasped.

She grabbed the ten year old roughly by her shoulder. Despite the little girls cries, she almost disconnected her arm dragging her to the very back of the asylum where dangerous insane people were. Kathy heard screams they pained her ears.

Shari threw her into a straight jacket and tossed her into a solitary room.

Kathy had spent two weeks in there till Mrs. Shari realized what had happened when George died.

During that time was when Kathy began her dark arts practice.

END FLASHBACK

"And?" Criss asked.

"And what?" She hissed coldly, "That's it." Kathy grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, got up and stormed away.

"Hey Kathleen, Kathleen wait," The bell for the end of the day rang.

"Kathleen!" Jake called but Kathy walked on to her house.

"Kathleen?" Jake caught up with her, "Kathleen?" He spun her around.

"Whats wrong with you?" He asked he tilted her head up and instantly regretted those words.

She was crying, her blue eyes flooded with tears.

"Kathleen." He hugged her to him. She cried on his chest.

"I-I don't wanna go back there Jake." She whispered.

"Shush its gonna be okay, I won't let them take you there again." He held her tighter.

"They, they say its comfortable there but its not." She sobbed.

"Hey, hey." Jake lifted her head so their eyes met, "As long as I'm here you won't be hurt."

"Promise?" It was childish but Kathy needed to know.

"Promise." He held her again.

__

Kathy ran home crying.

"Daddy." She threw the front door opened her father was in the living room and came to see his daughter, she was covered in blood.

"Daddy!" She threw her arms around him and he held her back.

"Kathy sweetie whats wrong?" He asked her.

"Mable's dad…She's de-de-dead!" Kathy wailed crying into her fathers neck.

"What?" Mable and Kathy were best friends, and He and Mable's dad were friends.

"What happened?" He asked, Kathy was suppose to sleep over at Mable's but now the girl was a nervous wreck.

"Fred?" Loretta, his wife came to the front hallway, she looked between them, "What's happened?" She asked.

He told her what he knew.

"Oh no that poor girl," She took Kathy in her arms, "You did the right thing to run home sweetie, it could have been you next."

Fred grabbed his jacket, "Fred where are you going?" Loretta asked.

"I'm going to Mable's" He said not looking at them.

"No Daddy! No you can't go!" Kathy said reaching out to him.

But he was already out the door.

"Fred!" Loretta called but he was storming down the street.

She went and put Kathy in her room, "Sweetie Mommy's going to follow Daddy be careful and don't leave your room till we're home okay?" She kissed Kathy's forehead and went back downstairs and followed Fred.

Kathy was still crying, she didn't want Mommy and Daddy to get hurt, but she couldn't just stay here, 'what if Mable's dad came here and avoided Mommy and Daddy?' she thought her blue eyes got wide.

She got out of bed and tiptoed outside she could see her parents three houses away from Mable's. She ran after them quietly.

She caught up with them and hide in the bushes by the sidewalk. She watched her dad pound his fist on the door, her mother clutched his arm.

"FRANCIS YOU OPEN THIS DOOR!" He shouted, it was only sunset, but some people who went to bed early and those who were still up came out to see what was going on.

Francis did open the door, he looked drunk.

"Whad'a you wan?" He asked his words slurred.

Fred pushed Loretta behind him.

"What have you done with Mable?" He asked straight out.

Francis got red from anger and lunged at Fred's neck.

"NO!" Kathy shouted, she ran forward in the house.

"Kathleen!" Her mom tried to stop her but Kathy pushed past.

Fred was on the ground holding back Francis punches, he strained his neck back and looked at Kathy, he shouted, "Kathy get home, run!"

Francis looked up and smirked.

"Ah you cam bach." He said getting up.

Kathy got wide up when the drunk man came stumbling to her.

She ran outside she ran out to her mom where she picked her up. Cops were already there and quickly handcuffed him and shoved him in the car.

The Police officer whose name was Ben came up and quietly asked her what happened.

Kathy went through how her dad stumbled in Mable's room, and started beating her, then how he grabbed a gun and shot her, how she tried to stop the blood, thus how it got all over her, how Francis tried to kill her, but she ran out and back home. How her dad and mom went to the house, how she followed, how she ran in to her dad.

"DAD!" She screamed remembering he was still inside.

"Its okay he's being treated for his cuts, continue please."

Kathy told the remaining story to Ben and asked if she could see her dad.

"Yes he right over there."

Kath ran over to where he was sitting in the grass and she threw her arms around him.

"Kathy." He held her back. He wasn't mad at her he could never be mad at her, she was just a little girl. She needed a caring father, one who could protect her.

Kathy woke up her blue eyes filled with tears. If only she had been braver, then her and Mable would have been able to crawl out the window when Francis went to get a gun.

But they were just little girls, they were scared, how were they suppose to know?

Kathy got up and hugged her knees.

'You're not weak.' She heard her father whisper.

"I know I just feel like I am." She said back.

Her and Jake had texted all night she must have dozed off, a message flashed on the screen of her phone, she opened it.

"COME OVER NOW!" It read.

She texted back "Y?" she waited till another message came up.

"Alice had a nightmare and discovered something, we could use against him."

She texted back "I'm on my way."

She looked at her clock it read three thirty in the morning.

"Wow, okay." She slowly got up from her bed and walked to the window, the she thought.

She turned around and wrote a quick note "Marcie, went to a friend house, if you need me call me, Kathleen."

She knew she'd get in trouble but what was she suppose to say, "Yeah one of my friends had a nightmare about my dead but not dead dad, and now I have to make sure she's okay." No. Absolutely not.

Kathy opened the window and looked down, "Oh that's a long drop." She breathed out. She climbed out the window. She looked down dangling by her hands she tried to find a ledge or something.

'There' she said placing her feet on it, granted it was only a brick wide, she managed to go around the house and jump down in her front yard.

'That didn't hurt, not as much as one would think.' She thought getting up and brushing grass out of her hair.

She ran down to Jakes house which was the house across from Marcie's old one. She knocked on the door quietly.

Jake opened the door, his eyes had dark circles around them.

"Hey." He held her tightly again, "I'm glad you got over okay." He said, "Come on in."

He led her to the sitting room, Alice was hysteric, in tears, crying, James and Criss were trying to calm her down having no affect on her. The sight of Kathy made her wail harder.

Kathy wondered what was wrong.

"You're his daughter!" Alice wailed.

****

Let me guess its not a good chapter, I mean I liked it but now I'm afraid its moving too fast.


	7. Insane? Maybe

Okay so last chapter not good, I should know I'm writing the bloody story. I should have mentioned that the second part of last chapter so from the second flashback dream to the end was two weeks later I should have mentioned that but of course me being stupid I didn't.

I'm surprised anyone reviews to this but there you have it I have reviews.

I'm sorry but you must be pretty bored if you read my story. I mean come on people it can't be that good.

Can it?

I don't know anymore.

All I know is that I own nothing but Kathleen, Jake, Alice, Criss, Thaddeus, and the others who aren't in the movies and or you've never heard of.

Where we last left off: Kathy wondered what was wrong.

"You're his daughter!" Alice wailed.

Where we are now:

"What are you talking about?" Jake said standing in front of Kathy, it was clear he was mad and offended, "Kathleen's not that monsters daughter." Kathy looked down ashamed, Jake turned to look at her, his anger turning into hurt and confusion, He tilted her head up "You aren't his daughter, right?" He asked his dark brown eyes capturing her bright blue ones.

She turned and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." She ran out the front door and down the street, which she had just realized was Elm street._'Wow I'm really slow. I must have forgotten the name of the street.' She could have sworn though that the name used to be different but she shrugged it off._Fresh tears leaked down her face. She sat down on the curb in front of Marcie's breathed in and buried her face in her hands.

__

'Daddy, what are you doing to my-' She couldn't call them friends they probably didn't trust her now, _'What are you doing?' _she simply thought.

_'They were going to hurt you anyway.' She could hear him now. __'Jake wouldn't have.' The thought came without warning shocking her. Her cheek got red, and she couldn't help but smile. Jake was a good friend, sure he was kinda cheesy and a goof ball, but he was kind and sweet.' _More tears fell down her face. _'Why is this happening?' _she cried in her head. She was so confused, in the asylum she had no one, she needed no one, but out here. Out here it was like she was some one else. She needed some one to help her, to keep her sane, well as sane as she could be. She needed others. She wanted to be with others. Her heart pounded and ached for her old life.

_'If only you didn't die daddy, maybe then I could have a normal life. Maybe then I wouldn't be so confused, heart broken, insane.' she thought her heart ached for a normal life.'_Her well, Jake and the others, they had normal lives, their life wasn't taken and hidden under wraps. _'No.' She thought, __'I'll make them pay, yes, I'll do just that, make them realize what its like to have everything taken away.'_ She stood her tears stopped by her now boiling anger, _'I'll show them just how bad Krueger's can be.' _she thought, all she needed to do was sleep.

She opened her eyes, she was laying down in the boiler room, factory thing.

She stood ready to see her father. But all she heard were footsteps, fast ones.

A guy from her school came around when he saw her. Smiling. She could practically read his expression, "Why would anyone be smiling in a place like this?" She heard her father walk around the corner the guy didn't notice. 'What was his name again? Brody, no Buddy? No, no. Uh Bradly? Yes that's it Bradly!' Bradly didn't notice her father round the corner, her eyes flickered to him then back to Bradly.

Bradly did notice that, he turned around, "Uh look Krueger, I don't know what you want from me but I could-" Kathy couldn't hear this, she walked up and grabbed his neck from behind and hissed, "No you couldn't, no one shall ever get out." Her eyes flicked to her father.

She still didn't know what he did during his time, but she was going to find out.

Freddy took Bradly from her, and in one quick slash, his stomach was cut open, Kathy nearly puked but she couldn't remove her eyes from the now dead jock lying at her feet.

"I'm sorry you had to see that sweetie." He said coming up to her and holding her.

More emotions ran through her at once, hitting her like a car crash.

Hate, hurt, relieved, hopeful, lust, heart broken.

Hate that her father had kept this a secret from her. Hurt that her ex friends wouldn't trust her again when they saw her here. Relieved because she thought what her father did during his time was much worse. Hopeful, that she might get to help him with his "job". Lust for wanting to do that too. Heart broken for the fact the Jake will never talk to her again.

They all made her have to sit down and think, sort things out.

Her dad's head snapped up and he said, "Stay here." He left and rounded another corner, she heard him walk up stairs.

She burrowed her brows confused, 'Why?' she thought.

She got up angry, her dad, flesh and blood, just said two words and left, not telling her anything again.

She stormed after him.

Looking up she saw he was killing another person. They looked down at her, their pitiful face begging for help.

Her mouth dropped in shock, Bradly's death was quick, why was he doing this to this?

She turned away and pressed her back to the wall. She was shocked, confused, angry.

__

'Why me?' she thought looking up her eyes closed, her breathing sharp.

__

'Wake up, wake up, wake up.' she kept thinking, _'No, talk to dad.' _She fought the urge to wake.

When she heard the struggling of the person stop and the thunk of a body she turned to corner to face her father who was looking down at the body. Her eyes held tears again, why was he lying?

"Daddy?" She approached him slowly, "Daddy," She said again, she was now standing next to him. He wasn't looking at her but she knew he was listening.

"Daddy, I was wondering, if I could," His head snapped up and his face had a look of concentration and curiosity, "I I could help you?" She finished slowly.

"No, out of the question." He said immediately walking past her and down the stairs. She followed him, "But dad, look, I have no one, Kathryn is scared to talk to me, Marcie is terrified to make eye contact with me, my friends," She had to hold back a sob, "They don't trust me anymore, Daddy," She took hold of his arm and made him stop and look at her, "You're all I have left, I don't wanna hide every time you," She didn't want to say it but she had to, "Every time you kill someone."

His face softened, "Its not that I don't want you to help, its just I don't want you to get blamed if someone sees you or if someone wakes up." He said brushing a few strands of her dark hair back in place.

"I don't wanna kill kids." She said as though that was the most stupid thing she had ever heard, "I wanna kill the people who did this," She touched his cheek, he flinched, "To my daddy."

He smiled but Kathy didn't hear what he said, for she had woken up.

Kathy shook from anger. She screamed and got out of her bed. She picked up various books scattered on the floor, and threw them in her rage.

She was surprised no one came in her room, looking at her cloak it read 2:30 p.m.

She stopped throwing books, and calmed down. She sat down and looked at her phone, just to make sure it was really that time.

On her phone were about twenty messages from Jake they all said **"I'm sorry, so sorry, I hope we still hang out." **All of them said that but the last one the one that arrived as she was reading the others.

This one read

**"I'm sorry, please answer me Kathy."**

Her heart ached. Again her head throbbed with questions _"Does he care about me? Why would he care about me? Why is he texting during class?" _That last one wasn't important, but others zoomed in her head.

She had to sit down and breathe, not realizing she wasn't breathing.

__

'Why is everything so confusing?' She thought, _'Why wasn't the damn drama in the asylum where it should be? Why must it fucking be out here too?'_ She buried her head in her hands again.

__

'Wait!' her head snapped up, _'Maybe, just maybe I could go back.' _The thought to her while in the asylum would've driven her even deeper into insaneness. (A/N: real word I checked)

She replied to his text,

**"No Jake I'm sorry."**

__

'I mean while there I didn't need any of this, I'm getting to used to this life, I-I need to go back. They were just gonna come for me anyway, anyone could tell that I was just an experiment to see if patients can survive normal life.' Now she was laughing to herself in a crazy sort of way.

'I mean why would they let ME out?' she thought, a sadistic smile formed on her face. She stood and walked to her door as though hypnotized.

Her phone vibrated knocking her back to normal.

The text was from Jake,

**"Don't be I, it was wrong of us to judge you by your father."**

Her heart ached again, why must this be her life, why couldn't she be someone else hearing about this in the news or something?

She didn't answer, she just stumbled downstairs. Confused, her head hurt so much she fell down the stairs. She stayed at the bottom of the stairs clutching her head.

Everything whirled about, she couldn't focus, she wanted to do nothing more then wake up as a little girl again, he daddy saying it was…just…a…dream…

****

Okay so, another cruddy chapter done and over with.

Reviews are welcomed and so are flames.


	8. Its a date

Okay so I feel like I should thank my reviewers: BUFFY KRUEGER, Darkness Takes Over, SlytherinGoddess09, RockandRollGenocide, trickstersink, Music-Is-Life-88, for their reviews. Oh and especially Hoshiko13 for helping me realize that this is a good story.

Thank you all so much you're what make me continue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Pain endless pain, then there was nothing.

__

'Am I dead?' Kathy wondered.

__

'No, no, I-I can't be dead.' she wanted to cry.

Pain turned into sadness.

__

'Wait,'

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

__

'That sound. What is it?' Sadness turned to confusion.

__

'It sounds like a heart monitor. Why would there be-' then it hit her. She had fallen down the stairs, and, and what happened to make her end up in the hospital.?

She was coming out of unconsciousness, but she didn't open her eyes, she knew she's be blinded by the unwelcoming white of the hospital.

She heard a voice.

"Will she be okay?" It was a guys voice.

__

'Jake!' She wanted to call out to him but something made her keep her mouth shut.

"Oh yes of course." Another said, must have been the doctor.

Jake sighed in relief, "Thank god, when will she be able to come back to school?" There was a silence before he added, "Her teachers wanted me to find out."

"Oh I'm sorry Jake, but Kathleen, her old doctors don't know if she's stable enough to stay outside the asylum."

"What?" Jake sounded shocked and angry, "How can she not be stable? She's one of the smartest girls in our class, she's not a crackpot!" Even though he said she wasn't Kathy felt a pang of hurt from his words.

"I'm sorry Jake they thinks its best she returns to the asylum, she's been here too many times-" Jake cut him off, "She was only here twice!"

"In a matter of four weeks!" The Dr. had raised his voice, "Look Jake," his voice was softer now, "I know you care, but as soon as she can, she's going back." her door opened and closed. She heard the shuffle of feet, and a hand slipped in hers.

"Kathleen," It was Jake, his voice held sadness, he sounded tired too, "I don't know if you heard that just now, but please wake up, you gotta tell them you're okay. That you don't- his words got choked up, "That you don't have to go." Two drops fell down, he was crying.

Jake, strong willed Jake, the Jake that stood up for her, even though she was Freddy's daughter, and he was crying.

She squeezed his hand and a tear managed to slip out of her eye. She heard him gasp, and a hand brushed away the tear.

"Can you hear me?" He asked.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at him, "Can you hear me?" She said weakly.

Her sadness made her voice weak, her lip trembled as Jake rushed to her and held her. She couldn't help it, she cried.

"I don't want to go back." She whispered over and over again as he rocked her back and forth. "Shush, I told you I won't let them take you there again." He said, "I made a promise." he looked down at her and she smiled.

The doctor walked in again, this time with Mrs. Shari.

"So Kathleen, I was told you want to come back."

Jake held her tighter, "No," Venom from Kathy's hatred for the women made Jake's blood run cold, "That's a bunch of fucking lies. Your 'comfortable' asylum as you put it is a lie. Everything about you is a lie. You say you care but you don't you just want to get a paycheck at the end of the week you don't care who's crazy, who's dying, who's sane, you don't give a rat's ass." Shari was red from anger. Marcie had just appeared behind her.

Shari walked over and smacked Kathy across the face.

Marcie ran over and started beating the women, "HOW! DARE! YOU! HURT! MY! BABY! GIRL!" On each word Marcie hit Shari, turning the women black and blue. The doctor called for security, Shari was taken to jail and Marcie was let off the hook.

****

(A/N: Sorry but I have to say this I was looking forward to this since I started this)

"I'm terrible sorry Ms. Burroughs," The doctor said to Kathy taking her by surprise, "Um, I'm sorry, but the last time I checked, I was a-" But Marcie placed her hands over Kathy's mouth.

"She's must have fallen pretty hard." Was all Marcie said when the Dr. gave them a look.

On the way back (Jake's dad picked him up) Kathy had her arms crossed, and she was glaring hard at the window. Finally her aunt said "Sweetie the window won't do anything if you glare at it." Kathy could tell she was trying to break the tension but it worsened.

"You were going to let them take me again, weren't you?" She glared at her Aunts reflection.

"No sweetie, I wasn't, they took you away once but" Marcie gripped the wheel so hard her knuckles turned white, "But not again, you're a young lady," She said brushing dark locks out of Kathy's face, "And a beautiful young lady shouldn't be locked up."

Kathy tightened the grip of her arms around her and whispered, "I'm not beautiful though." Her eyes were downcast, and immense sadness took over her again.

"Kathleen, you are. I can tell puppy love when I see it." She said.

Kathy's head snapped up, "Puppy Love? I mean I know what it is but-" Marcie cut her off, "That Jake guy, I can see something in him every time he looked at you." When Kathy said nothing she said, "You know, he was the one that found you."

Kathy looked up confused, "He said he was texting you and when you didn't text back he got worried, so during his lunch break he ran to our house, and he somehow got in, must have forgotten to lock the door," She mumbled the last part under her breath, "But he said he came out of the entry hallway and looked to his right and saw you," Marcie's words got choked up and tears slid down her face but she continued anyway, "He saw you on the floor, you should have heard how heart broken and confused he sounded when he got a hold of me. Poor boy he was in hysteric tears, he said to me, "Mrs. Marcie," and I said yes? Well I won't go into it but he said he had called nine one-one, and he said and I quote "Something's wrong with Kathy, she, she looks dead, she's not breathing but I feel a pulse, I don't want to lose her Mrs. Marcie please you have to come." Poor boy was in tears, held your hand all the way to the hospital he did." Which led to Kathy's question "Aunt Marcie, what DID happen?" She was scared to hear the answer but she had to know.

"Well, the doctors weren't entirely sure, said it was the first time this had happened, to anyone, said you were lucky to have a smart friend like Jake. But they did have a theory, it was something shut down in your head," Marcie tapped Kathy's head with a finger, "And it made everything else shut down aside from your heart. They wanted to ask you if you had a head ache before you passed out? Did you?" Marcie was looking at her.

Kathy looked out at the darkening sky and answered, "Yes, only a small one, I was confused, I guess everything from dad's death to being let out of the asylum caught up with me."

Marcie patted her leg and said, "Don't worry sweetie, soon that place will be a thing of the past." and smiled before turning onto Elm Street.

THE NEXT WEEK (See I remembered this time)

None of them were gonna last. Kathy looked around the art room.

Thaddeus was staring blankly at his easel as though it wasn't idiot proof enough for him to understand.

Alice was painting without paint.

Criss, was so tired she wore pink, and was asleep.

James was drooling, his eyes blinking out of sync, he was close to collapsing.

Jake looked dead, even though he, like Criss, were just asleep.

Kathy was leaning on her easel trying to stay up, she loved seeing her father, but if her friends were there she didn't want to see him. She still felt a little betrayed that he killed people behind her back.

She picked up her paint brush and dipped it in the red paint, she straightened up and started painting the top with big blobs till it went to the middle of the easel. She did this till she was satisfied then dipped a second brush in the black paint, she painted between the globs of paint.

In the end it looked like blood was dripping down a black wall that turned to grey then white. At the bottom she drew a girl, dressed in a dirty rag dress, black straggly hair, pale grey skin. She was hunched over her black hair hid her face. Kathy drew the girl cutting her wrist.

"Kathleen is something bothering you?" She looked up, her art teacher, Mrs. Trumbull, was looking down at her, Mrs. Trumbull had a monotone voice, but Kathy could hear the concern in it. Trumbull's straight brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and her skin reminded one of what Italian skin looks like.

"Yeah I just," She thought of what to say, "I've had this idea stuck in my head for days. Too much?" She asked trying to sound concerned for her art, but in reality she didn't really care.

"No, I like it, shows how we sometimes go over the top." Mrs. Trumbull said looking at it.

"Thanks." She said but it came out tired and forced.

She walked away.

Kathy rested her head on the surprisingly dry paint. Her eyelids felt heavy. 'Just for a minute.' She thought.

But then she saw Jake. She didn't want to put him through another day like last week.

__

'Gotta stay up for Jake. For Alice, for Thaddeus, for Criss, for James. For my family.' She thought forcing herself to stay awake.

__

'No, gotta fall asleep for, for daddy,' she thought her eyelids closing. _'Jake, daddy, Jake, daddy.' _Her thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang for the end of the day.

Jake and Criss shot up breathing heavily. James blink his eyes back in sync, Alice looked at her brush, shrugged and put it away, Thaddeus snapped out of his trance.

The six of them walked outside, once out of school, Alice lifted her hands to the sun sighed and said, "Oh the sun it feels like an eternity since you've said hello." She closed her eyes in content and twirled around. It was almost an eternity since the sun came out, the clouds rolled in during fall and it was spring now. Kathy hadn't remembered a day when she saw the sun, aside from the day she left the asylum, which was during the summer.

__

'Wow, it's been that long?' She thought, her mind must have been so out of tune.

Thinking back it made sense.

It took her a month to get used to life in her house. Another month before she saw her father. Two more months and she meet Jake in the dreams. A couple weeks later she saw him at school. And then months after, just weeks ago she was in the hospital then last week she was in the hospital again.

__

'Time flies. I guess.' She thought.

They were walking to Elm Street. When they got on it all of them slumped over with fear.

__

'Daddy, why?' She begged.

"Later Kathy. Later Jake." Alice and Thaddeus walked to their houses, a little later, Criss walked away to her house. Last James he kinda stumbled up to his house. But he came back and whispered something to Jake, before going back up to his house.

Kathy realized she let them call her Kathy, only her dad called her that, but she didn't want them to call her Kathleen. So she let them.

"Hey Kathy?" Jake said grabbing her attention.

She turned to look at him.

'Is it me, or does he look worst then form the first time I saw him?' She thought but pushed it away. "Yeah?" She replied.

"Uh," He seemed uncomfortable, "You wanna hang out," She raised an eyebrow, "You know just the two of us. Maybe catch a movie?" His cheeks got red and so did hers.

Kathy looked to the side, wishing for a second that her dad was alive so he could come out yell at her to get inside just so the tension wasn't so thick they were practically choking on it.

But she answered, "Sure," Her voice was quiet and uncertain, "When?"

He seemed to relax and said, "How's tomorrow?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, sure. Sounds great." Silence hung in the air like a drying mat " Meet me here at eight?" She said so the awkwardness would leave.

"Huh, oh uh yeah." He moved awkwardly around, Kathy thought he looked cute when he was nervous.

"So," She said rocking back and forth on her feet, "Is it gonna be like a," She hesitated to say it but it slipped, "date?"

This made him go red again, his brown eyes didn't look at her, "Uh I dunno, we can go as friends if you wanna or we, we could," He stumbled for the right words.

For once Kathy felt like she wasn't the only one confused, "Do you wanna go as a date?" The word 'date' was foreign and weird coming from her.

"I dunno I mean I wouldn't care I, it's really up to you. Do you wanna go as a date?" He asked, nervous with the word as she was.

She fumbled with her hair, "Maybe." She said, getting, if possible, more pink in her cheeks.

He relaxed a bit more and said, "So…is it a date?"

Kathy bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah." she stumbled to say that one word.

He grinned and said with more confidence "Okay so see ya then." He nodded and walked across the street to his house.

Kathy smiled and bit her lip as she closed the door to her house. She didn't remember that today was Friday, nor did she remember walking up to her house.

She slid down the door and giggled like a little girl who's crush just kissed her by the playground swings.

****

Okay so for once a chapter turned out the way I liked it, but that doesn't mean that this happiness will last.

ONE MORE WEEK OF SCHOOL FOR ME! AND THEN I'M DONE FOR THE YEAR!

I can't wait.

**ALERT! ALERT!**

**Okay my readers now that my confidence is in check i'd like to anounce a contest!**

**Yes Dun Dun DUUUuuuUUNN!**

**Well as you may have, or may not have, noticed some of my chapters don't have names, either i was too lazy or couldn't think of one so, you the reader can name them! yes thats right you can.**

**All you gotta do is click review tell me what chapter should have what name, and why. You can do all of them, and whos ever i like will have a chapter dedicated to them, i'll rename the chapter(s), and you can tell me what you'd like to see happen. **

**You don't have to but I think the chapters should have names and (I cannot believe the words are coming out of my mouth) I trust you to help me chose names. (Notice You don't have to tell me why, I'll figure it out but i'd appreciate if you'd tell me and you don't have to do this)**

**So yeah i think thats it. Yeah, let's begin.**

**Click that button**

**Yep that one the one that says reveiw (I think)**

**Yep thats the one, go on click it.**


	9. The kill and the date

**The contest is still going on, I just felt like uploading this story, and for once I'm not gonna drag myself down.**

**But I will say this:**

**There IS a plot it just hasn't been revealed, yet.**

**Oh and I don't know if I mentioned it but this based off the 2010 remake, so, yeah.**

**Okay? Okay, well:**

**Disclaimer: Okay people use the grey matter between your ears, think, I know its dangerous but if I owned ANOES do you think I'd be writing this? No, no I wouldn't.**

Kathryn was standing in front of Kathy, "So what happened?" Kathryn had dragged Kathy to her room and asked to spill.

Kathy turned away, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said smirking but inside she was bubbling, for a second she was a normal girl.

"Oh come on, you came home giggling, smiling, biting your lip, what happened?" Kathryn was smiling and practically bouncing from curiosity.

Kathy spun around to face her sister her face red from embarrassment, she twiddled her fingers, and bit her lip, "Nothing." She said smiling.

Kathryn got serious, "Kath, you're my sister, my TWIN sister, either you tell me or I'll find out the hard way." Kathryn said grinning.

Kathy stopped smiling she remembered the hard way, her sister, used to be stronger and would pin her to the ground and press fro information, now even though Kathy was stronger, Kathryn was still the older twin and would find a way to over power her.

"Okay fine." Kathy sighed and flopped down on her bed.

Kathy told her sister everything that happened on the walk home.

When she was done Kathryn was practically bouncing again from excitement this time.

The rest of the night the sisters shared stories, of boys, and other gossip going around school.

Around midnight Marcie came in, "Girls don't stay up to late, okay?"

"Okay night." They said.

When Marcie had left, Kathryn said, "So what are you gonna wear?"

"I dunno," Kathy shrugged, "Jeans and-"

"No, no, no, Kath, Kath, Kath, poor naive Kath." Kathryn said, "it's a date, and if I'm not mistaken your first date?"

"No, they let insane people date other insane people." Kathy said sarcastically.

"Oh ha, ha." Kathryn got up and opened Kathy's closet.

"What are you-"

"I'm looking for the perfect date out fit." (Just so you know I don't picture Kathryn as a Mary-Sue I just think she needs to be sisterly about this and well they ARE girls)

So Kathy let her sister go through her clothes shaking her head, they both ended up falling asleep a little past three in the morning. (Sorry that part moved faster then I expected)

Kathy was shocked to wake up to her sister staring down intensely at her.

"Oh god n-" A hand muffled her scream. Her sister was covered in blood her eyes had been pulled out for her sockets, her body was decaying.

She looked down at the hand.

She sighed in relief, it was only her dad.

She turned around and hugged him "Hi daddy." She whispered.

He hugged her back, "Hi sweetie." He said back to her. (Oh so OOC)

When they were done he headed down a hallway that just decided to pop up. She decided it was best she didn't ask questions but she followed him down the hallway.

All was dark in the hallway, but Kathy listened for her dad's footsteps, and the clicking of his clawed hand to find her way.

The hallway started to get lighter till the wall were white, but her dad wasn't in front of her, he was no where to be seen.

'_But I heard his footsteps,' _she thought looking over her shoulder, it was as she was looking back she noticed her clothes had changed from a white tee shirt, black jacket, and jeans, to a large, two sizes too big large, sweater and black shorts. Her feet were bare and she shivered as she placed a foot out on the cold tile floor.

'_Where am I?' _she asked.

"Your nightmare." Someone said behind her. Turning she saw an adult two adults actually.

He looked familiar as did the lady . She was clinging to his arm and her soft brown, almost light orange, eye darted around scared.

'_Kill them you said you wanted to.' _she heard her father say to her.

She glared at them, and the man glared right back.

"Who are you, if this is MY nightmare then you must tell me, you don't wanna know what my dreams can do to those who anger me." She said threatening him.

"You may call us Mr. and Mrs. Smith, you might know our son Quentin?" The lady said.

Kathy racked her head for Quentin, "Uh, I don't think so…" She said, the women's eyes got wide, "You don't but he-"

"This might be the wrong girl." The man hissed, "Call me Alan."

'_So much for Mr. Smith.' _she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Okay, but I still don't get how you guys are in MY dream." She placed a hand on her chest emphasizing 'my'.

"We don't know either." Alan said.

'_Kill them or I will.' _she heard her father.

'_I need a weapon daddy.' _she thought placing her hands behind her back.

'_Room 394.' _was all she got. She inwardly sighed, frustrated she said to the Smith's, "Well we're not gonna figure anything out glaring at each other," She directed this to Alan, "So I say we should get going." She turned on her heel.

She didn't need to look back to know they were following, this was her nightmare her own world.

'_Just like you daddy.' _she thought smiling. Except her's was white and looked like a run downed hospital. Everything looked moldy, some doors were hanging by on hinge, others were missing revealing nothing but a pitch black room and the whimpers and moans of creatures or humans, the sounds of screams neither got closer nor father away. The wallpaper was peeling everywhere, and in some places the plaster on the wall was gone. Every now and then a naked light bulb hung giving off a dim light. Bugs crawled everywhere and a few times Mrs. Smith gasped, or screamed. Usually the latter.

Finally she reached room 394, she opened the door. Inside was clean, white even, though all the other rooms were black. This room.

'_No, oh no.' _Kathy's heart started pounding. _'394 backwards 493. No!'_ She remembered that 493 was HER room in the asylum. This was the asylum. It had to be, yes the rips in the wall, she had done that.

'_But who did everything else?' _she wondered tracing a gash she made when she tried to kill her self, the doctor had pulled her away from the knife she was thrusting towards her and it made a gash in the wall.

She smiled but it faded, she had to kill these people.

She swallowed and looked at them, they were touching the other gashes, unaware she was the one who made them. In the corner was the tray, or as she called it "drug tray" On it were drugs for sleeping, pain, anything. There were needles, she picked one up. She figured the guy would take more time to kill so she should kill Mrs. Smith first. She stuck the needle in her sweatshirt pocket. She wanted information out of them, knowing her father wasn't going to answer her questions. Plus she already had a good idea on what happened.

"Mrs. Smith mind if I talk to you out in the hallway? Alone." She glared at Alan.

"Alan, I'm sure I'll be okay." She said.

'_Dad distract the guy when I say so.' _she thought not waiting for an answer she led Mrs. Smith down the hallway.

"Mrs. Smith, what happened that night?" She didn't need to ask what night every parent in Springwood knew what "That night" meant.

Mrs. Smith tensed up, "Well uh He left town and everyone forgot about him. Why?"

"Oh because I was just curious," She waited till they were farther away from room 394 and added, "About my father."

Mrs. Smith turned to face her, and was shocked to see her pull and needle out of her sweatshirt. Kathy pressed to women against the wall silently and placed a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Oh, should I torture you, or should I do it as unmerciful as possible like you did to my father." She said running the tip of the needle over Mrs. Smith's neck, tears streamed down her face and the women whimpered.

"I think," She stabbed the needle in Smith's neck and said, "I'll do it MY way." She pressed down on the needle and oxygen got in the women's blood stream, she died immediately.

Kathy stepped back and Mrs. Smith fell down to the ground, Kathy felt adrenaline rush through her, and she thought it felt good.

'_Okay dad distraction is needed now.' _She had fake tears stream down her face as she ran back to Mr. Smith, he screamed and ran out of the room slamming the door shut.

"Mr. Smith, oh Mr. Smith there was nothing I could do." She said sounding hysterical.

"What do you mean?" Alan asked.

"Something hit Mrs. Smith in the neck and she collapsed as we were walking, I think she's dead!" She said more fake tears came out, but inside she was laughing, 'Are parents really this dumb?' she thought, 'No offence daddy you're smart but these people?' She was doubled over, Alan thought from the trauma of what had happened but in reality she was smiling as her hand which now had a glove similar to her dads appeared on her hand.

"Where at?" Alan asked.

With her ungloved hand she pointed down the opposite way of the body of Mrs. Smith.

"Okay come on." He tugged at her before taking off down the hallway.

She stood up and smirk on her face.

She took long strides after Mr. Smith.

'Thanks for the distraction dad.' she thought, upon reaching Alan, he was sweating and breathing heavily, he looked like a shaved gorilla.

"Where is she?" Alan said looking at her.

"You didn't see her?" She put on her innocent act.

"no, I, I didn't, oh god what if Krueger got to her?" He said.

Her act fell. "Excuse me?" She asked, a dead tone in her voice.

"What?" He asked confused on what she meant.

"You said Krueger, OUR name is not just Krueger." She said emphasizing "our".

"What do you mean 'our'?"

"Just that. Our. My dad, and me." She wasn't going to drag her sister in this as far as she was concerned Kathryn wasn't a true Krueger for betraying their dad, by allowing lies to seep in and take away her memories.

"You're his daughter?" He asked as though the thought was ludicrous.

"Don't you see the resemblance?" Her fathers voice asked.

Alan really looked at Kathy and took a few steps back.

"But, no, she was-"

"That's right I was," She knew he was going to say taken away to be turned into a shell of what she was. Like Kathryn, but not her.

"But now, I'm not." She showed him her clawed hand.

"Just a dream I'll wake up and none of this will be real." Alan said clutching his head.

"Oh but it isn't." She strode over to him, "And now, I think, its time for my revenge." Her calm expression changed to anger and she lashed out at him, slicing his throat open, then his stomach. She turned away as he fell to the ground, and before he died she said to him, "That's from my daddy." Before waking up.

Blood was all over her, soon the overwhelming smell got to her she had to shower, Kathryn was in her room still, looking at the clock it read 7:30 p.m.

'Damn we slept in.' she thought. 'More then twelve hours.' She went to her shower and once she was sure the blood and smell was gone she got out, and dried herself off.

She threw a pillow at Kathryn. Who, when it hit her, shot up and said "X equals 28!"

"Oh no, I'm sorry Kathryn it's 28.1." Kathy said sarcastically.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, got up and stretched, "Holy shit is it really that time?" She said.

"Yeah why?" Kathy asked.

"Well unlike you I'm studying with my friend Alice." Kathryn replied.

"Whoa, whoa, Alice what?" Kathy asked.

"Alice Kimmer. Why?" Kathryn said.

"Huh, I'm her friend too, I didn't know you two hung out." Kathy said throwing on a red and black shirt (Much like her painting aside from the girl and the grey and white walls) that hung off her shoulders.

"Well maybe if you weren't so absorbed in Jakes dark eyes you'd know this." Kathryn said rushing to get her hair in order.

Kathy stuck her tongue out and put on a black mini skirt. She could have sworn she heard her father growl.

Kathryn yelled out a good bye as she raced to Alice's house.

Kathy ran a brush through her wet hair and decided to dry it. Once that was done and over with the doorbell rang.

Kathy raced down the stairs two at a time. Her heart fluttered as she opened the door, Jake was there dressed in a nice black shirt and black pants.

He took in her sight and whistled, making Kathy turn pink. His eyes got wide, "Did I just-"

"Whistle, yeah." Kathy said giggling at how cute Jake looked when embarrassed almost like when he got nervous.

"So to the movies?" He swept his arms outside.

"To the movies." She linked her arms around his and they walked to the movie theater (It was only down the street and a couple blocks away.)

They decided to see Iron Man 2.

When it was over with Jake took her to his place just so he could grab his keys. Once he had them he drove to and empty field, with nothing but grass on the ground.

They laid a blanket down and laid down next to each other, talking about this and that and everything in-between.

Kathy pointed up "Jake look a shooting star!"

When Jake looked to where she was pointing sure enough, a star was zooming by, though it looked like it was moving slow, it was zooming.

Jake looked over at her face and saw how fascinated she was, "I've never seen a shooting star. I don't think I've never seen a night a pretty as this." She said lowering her hand.

Jake made a sad face remembering how the last time she probably saw the sky as pretty as this was maybe the night before she was sent to the asylum.

He saw her hand inches from his and his face heated up again. _'Here I am with the most beautiful girl I've known, she's this close to me and I haven't goofed up yet.' _he thought. Slowly he reached towards her hand, he held hers softly mesmerized by how soft her hands were. She smiled over at him and his heart fluttered. She was able to make him see beauty in the world again since his sister had died by her fathers hand. She wasn't a monster like him. Slowly Jake sat up, lifted a leg so it was bent and rested his arm on it, releasing Kathy's hand. She gave him a confused look and sat up too.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Just thinking." Was all he said thankful that in the dark she couldn't see his tears.

She touched his face with her soft hand, "Jake why are you crying? Whats wrong?" Her voice sounded scared.

Jake reached out and held her.

"Uh Jake?"

"Shhh… just let me hold you." He said holding her.

After awhile Kathy asked, "You sure you're okay?"

He let her go and looked down at her, he smiled remembering the first time he had met her, she was confused as to what was going on. She seemed like a different girl now compared to then.

"I'm sorry." He looked away ashamed.

She got on her knees, she went behind him, hugged him from behind and rested her head in the crook of his neck, "Don't be." She didn't say why, she just left it at that.

"Its just my-"

"Shhh. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said looking at him.

"But I have to tell someone," He paused to see if she'd say anything, when she didn't he said, "My sister was killed by Freddy, I saw it happen, she was crying begging for him to stop hurting people, she always had a kind heart." He said.

"She sounded like a perfect angel." Kathy said, suddenly sad that her dad had killed someone so young, so full of life.

"She was, so sweet to everyone, but on that floor, her favorite dress was dirty, her face covered in dirt, and, and tears." His voice got scratchy, "She looked so helpless and I was too afraid to move, I saw him rip her apart." Tears fell down his face and Kathy turned him so they were facing each other, she wiped the tears away.

When she was done she sat down her back to him, "I'm sorry." She said tears threatening to fall from her own eyes.

"Don't be." He said.

He stood up and looked back at the stars as if looking for his sister among them. Kathy stood and faced him, "No Jake, my father killed your little sister."

"I could have moved to save her." He said looking back down at her seeing tears threatening to fall.

"It wouldn't have mattered, once you've had your first trip in my dad's world, he basically infects their brain, so that they always dream of him, and he would have gotten you both." She grabbed his arms gently, the tears came out, sadness poured out of her as well as anger.

"Kathy I would have killed him before-"

Kathy shook his head as soon as he started speaking, "No Jake, its not that simple. You have to pull him out to kill him and he will always find a way to come back."

Jake found that she was right. This wasn't the first time Freddy had infected the teens of Springwood, specifically those on Elm Street. And he knew it wouldn't be the last.

He looked down at her, her pale skin shone from the waning moons light, her cheeks wet with tears. "I'm sorry." He turned away, only to be spun back around to face an anger and sad Kathy, "Don't be." She said, then she smiled, his heart melted. He turned away, not wanting to think only wishing that Kathy hadn't seen him so weak.

Kathy walked so she was in front of him again. She cupped his face and made him look up at her.

To Jake and Kathy everything happened in a blur, Jake crushed his lips on hers and hooked his arms around her waist, she kissed him back fiercely holding his face, somehow they managed to get on the ground, they kissed and held each other, and fell asleep in each others embrace.

**Yeah not so good with romances. Sue me.**

**Okay please don't bad enough I got a project due and I haven't done squat.**

**Remember the contest sorta thing is still going on. **


	10. Dad's and their jobs

Okay so school is over with, yeah. It has been for a week.

I'm not a school person can you tell. Well yeah, I'm not.

I'm one who'd be an emo cheerleader, or a gothic cheerleader.

Yeah, sue me on the cruddy last chapter, I don't need any of you telling me it was okay, even though it was passable, it sucked.

It utterly and completely sucked I was really tired when I wrote it ok?

Sue me.

Go on do it.

Kidding please don't. this is set maybe a couple hours after last chapter.

Things fell into a routine for Kathy. Get up, get ready for school, walk with Kathryn to meet friends at the corner of Elm street, go to school, try to keep said friends awake, go home do homework, text friends, go to sleep, kill parents.

So far police knew little of the killings, all they knew was that each of them "mysteriously" died in their sleep. They knew Krueger was behind it, but since these killings had no blood, they had no proof.

But what they did have was Kathy.

(My dear readers I must tell you this now, our first scene is at a police station just so you're not confused.)

Officer Mendel (That rings a bell I can't remember why though) sat at his desk, as chief officer he needed to stay awake, but the adult murders were keeping him up at night.

He was pulling out his grey hair, trying to figure out why Krueger just up and decided to kill adults as well.

It was at the very least frustrating. He sighed and put the Krueger file he had been holding for the past half an hour down. He was angry, with Krueger, with himself, with everything.

Everything seemed too complicated. Why couldn't things be easier on, with everything and everyone.

The door to his office was burst opened, and a trainee, Richard, burst through looking like he was on the verge of exploding from stress and excitement.

"Richard," He sighed, "I hope this is good, or you'll run around the town three times and clean this office till I can't recognize it."

Richard was clearly out of breath, "Sir. I found a file that might. Help you sir." He threw a file down on his desk, "I got it from a women we arrested, she said that if it helps she wants to go back home."

Mendel looked at the file as though Richard put a poisonous snake on his desk, "Which women?"

"Uh, I think it was Mrs. Shari sir, why?" Richard said closing his eyes, clearly trying to remember the name.

Mendel put an elbow on his desk and said to Richard, "You THINK?"

Richard realized his mistake, "Uh sorry sir, her name was Shari."

"That's better," Mendel leaned back in his chair and picked up the file carefully. It read: _"Kathleen 'Kathy' Krueger Asylum Patient number 45667" _He almost opened it up but looking back up at Richard he saw the rest of his team staring intensely at him from the door way of his dimly lit office, "Well?" He snapped, "Get back to work!" They all rushed back to their stations, Richard closing the door behind him.

Gingerly he opened the file. Inside were pictures, notes, and some papers that looked like they were torn out of a book, except it was written in another language.

He took out two pictures, one of two little girls the other of one girl.

Looking on the back of the latter picture he saw the words, "HIS daughter, sole to the deaths." written on the back.

Millions of questions raced through his head. He turned to picture back over and her appearance. Dark hair, blue eyes, soft features.

He quickly reached for the Krueger file, he took out a photo of Fred alive and laid it side by side next to the one of the girl.

"Oh my god." His face paled, as he saw how similar she was to him. Even the same smile was on their faces.

He reached over with a shaky hand and opened the file on the girl again.

He saw a fancy writing saying "No progress," or, "Aggressive when called Kathy" or even "Kills when father is talked about poorly." He read some more. _"Kathleen "Kathy" Krueger, now grown from her old shell, still refuses to tell us the truth, she says he's innocent. She knew without any telling that her father was killed, how though she hasn't told us she knows, or that she cares. The reason why she still loves that thing is questionable. She still shows fondness to sharp objects and she was caught reading an unreadable scripture, it was of course taken away and the page of scripture that was ripped out has been placed in her file. She expresses hatred to the staff, and has had multiple visits in her jacket." _Mendel could only guess that by jacket they meant a straight jacket. _"In the past I had never seen her eyes, or any ones eyes for that matter, fill up with so much hatred for anyone who dares to defy her or her father. She says "I know he's still out there, he's looking for me, I know he is." She expresses favoritism to those who fear her, like they are her pets, that soon past seeing as psychiatrist have told them she can't harm them. This seemed to anger her, she refused to talk. Night guards heard her at night screaming "Daddy! Daddy! Please Kathy needs help! Daddy! Don't leave daddy! Come back! Daddy!" She screamed this over and over, some nurses had to sedate her. And though I show no sympathy to her father, when I heard her cries for myself I was heartbroken." _Mendel scrunched up his nose in disgust. How could that Dr. fallen for that but as he read another note, he found out more. _"I saw now that this child was far from sick, she had been twisted by her father into thinking what he was doing was okay. When she was pressed again she refused to answer only saying this "My father never touched me in a way I didn't like, the most he did was hug me when I had a bad dream." I see now that there is no help for her here. I have decided with the staff's vote to see if she is mentally stable. In so by doing this we shall release her from the asylum, as a test. To see if she can survive life away from medications, and walls." _He looked through till he found a continuation of the last note he read.

__

"I see now that Kathy is not mentally stable, the government has agreed with me to place her back in the asylum and cover up her story by saying she never left."

The story was too ludicrous to believe. Yes he believed she was Krueger's kid but… He picked the photo up of Kathleen, this was how she looked now, but she didn't look like she could kill anyone if she wanted to.

Mendel looked up at his clock, it was well pass two thirty in the morning, how long had he been thinking? Richard came in at six, eight and a half hours (If my math is right).

He had to get home and get some sleep. He placed the notes and pictures back in their respectable folders. He looked at the picture of his family on his desk.

Him, his wife Carol, his son Jake, and his daughter Lizzie. Lizzie died by Krueger, though he'd never tell that to the public. He turned off his desk light and walked outside.

The drive home was almost too quiet. Mendel gripped the wheel till his knuckles turned white. He kept looking out the review mirror.

He silently cursed. 'Why does my job have to be on the other side of town?'

He turned onto Elm street, and pulled up to his house. He stopped the car but didn't get out. He let his hands fall from the steering wheel. His brown eyes went to the review mirror, and went back to his hands. He did a double look. On the other side of the street he saw something that nearly broke his heart and made a fire grow inside him.

His son. Jake. Walking hand in hand with HER. Krueger's little killer. Kathleen "Kathy" Krueger.

He wanted to get out and scream at them but he stayed still and watched. Jake whispered something in her ear which made her smile and giggle. That smile kept Mendel where he was. Her smile made her face light up, 'How could she be the killer?' He thought. He watched them kiss, he smirked, Krueger's little girl was making his son smile, he hadn't smiled since they found Lizzie, or what was left of her. Kathleen walked up to her house, turned around smiled and waved at Jake, who waved back. She went in her house.

Jake walked over. Mendel quickly got out and leaned against the car.

Jake looked so happy, he decided he'd like to meet "Kathy".

"Hey Jake," Mendel said, his grinning son stopping at the end of the driveway, Jake's grin disappeared. "Hey dad." Jake swallowed hard. "Kiddo I'm not gonna ground you, but," Mendel walked over to Jake and slung an arm around him, "I DO want to meet this girl of yours." Mendel led Jake back in side.

Kathy watched as another pair of parents fell, dead. She looked at the clock hanging on the filthy walls of her world. Her dad would still be busy with his work.

'Should I-' she thought looking down the hallway at the ending of her world, and the beginning of her fathers. She walked over and grabbed the door knob. She twisted it and slowly opened it.

Peeking inside she saw her father with his back turned to her.

She heard someone struggling for breath. A lock of black hair was blown out of place. Kathy's eyes got wide "Criss," she whispered, low enough that no one heard her. Sure enough Criss was Freddy's newest victim. Kathy watched as Criss held her gaze with her father. She spat in his face. Kathy flinched 'Oh dad ain't gonna like that.' she thought wincing when her dad ran a knifed finger down Criss's jaw. Criss bled but she didn't scream.

"Wake up wake up wake up." Kathy pleaded.

Sure enough another pair of footsteps appeared and Criss woke up. Her father punched the nearest wall. 'Ow.' Kathy thought watching her father shake it off. He walked towards the sounds of feet slowly.

Kathy followed in silence. In a clearing she saw a girl, who had to be around thirteen. She had light brown hair, and green eyes. She wore grey sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt. The sleeves to the sweatshirt went past her hands, and her bare feet showed, allowing her neon green toenails to show, her hair was done up in a messy ponytail, and she was squinting as if it was hard to see. Her father had not yet appeared so Kathy took this chance to walk up to the girl.

"Stay back!" The girl snapped she posed her arms ready to attack.

Kathy stopped her approach, "I'm not gonna hurt you." She said.

"Yeah right." The girl snapped, "If I let me guard down Freddy will come, it's all a trap, he's been trying to get to me ever since I moved here." She moved her feet to match her arms, posed for attack.

"Can you see me?" Kathy blurted out.

The girl stood up straight, "No, Freddy broke my glasses my first night here. My parents say I left them on and rolled on them while asleep, leaving these," She pointed to her eyes which had scars around them, "On my face but no, no, Krueger did this to me." She said, then she posed again.

"Will you please stop posing like I'm a tiger ready to strike, who are you anyway?" Kathy asked.

The girl straightened up again and said, "My name, my name, my name is Sadie. Why? Who are you?" She glared at Kathy and, Kathy saw a knife slide into Sam's hand.

"Sadie," Kathy asked looking at her "My name is Kathy, and I."

Sadie's body got ridged and her grey sweatshirt started turning red around her lower stomach. Sadie's let a few tears down and said, "You've lost Freddy, burn in hell along side my stepfather. Kathy, run." And then Sadie fell. A smirk on her face.

Behind her father stood, he got wide eyed when he saw Kathy there, with tears in her eyes.

"Kathy," He moved to step next to her but she shook her head, numb she walked up to Sadie's body, and knelt down. She lifted the younger girls head on her lap and tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. She lifted a shaky hand and closed her green eyes. Kathy let the girls spirit leave her body, thus allowing her body to disappear. Kathy got up and avoided her father as he tried to reach out to her.

She walked numbed, she saw several body parts on the floor, she wanted to puke, but she kept walking, her own bare feet touching the metal floor. She saw faces of people she knew by name. But that was all she knew of them. She lowered herself down next to a small girl who looked like her body was starting to decompose, she saw a name necklace around her neck, and a locket. The small girls name was Lizzie, in the locket was a picture of her family.

Kathy looked at the picture, and saw something that did make her cry. 'Lizzie is Jake's sister.' She thought, tears flowed down her cheeks and landed on the decaying girl. Slowly she leaned down and kissed the cold girls forehead, she gave a shaky sigh and rose from her spot. A body landed right behind her. Kathy gave out a small scream, and turned to look at it. It was a boy around sixteen (So a year or so younger then Kathy and her Friends I don't know how old they are) his face had been ripped off, his stomach torn open, his arms and legs gone. His entire being was covered in blood, it was a miracle she could make out that it was a guy. She was blinded by tears as she walked up and tried to revive his dying memory. Luckily she succeeded, though she wish she hadn't.

THE BOY'S FLASHBACK IN HIS P.O.V.

I ran away from Freddy, who was laughing.

His stupid laugh was driving me crazy. I came upon a dead end and cursed.

I turned around, Freddy slashed at my face. I screamed and backed away holding my bleeding face.

Freddy lashed out again, this time he cut off my free arm, I screamed again.

Another lash, and my other arm was gone. Why wasn't I dying?

And yet again another lash came my stomach was ripped open.

Freddy lashed out again and the next thing I knew my legs were gone.

Freddy laughed and everything went black.

END FLASHBACK AND P.O.V.

Kathy clutched her head wishing she hadn't seen that. She was blinded by tears as she ran away back to her world, she slammed the door shut and slide down the door. She curled up and was taken back to her bed.

****

Okay so yeah my computer went phht so I had to wait for my dad to fix the phht computer so, yeah this would have been up last week but NOOoooOO so yeah.

Contest still going on.

Even now Mendel thought that was downright cruel. He ran a hand through his hair. _'Okay' _he thought, _'So this Kathleen girl is Krueger's daughter. When she was locked up they said that Kathryn was his only daughter because Kathleen wouldn't believe them. Then they let her go as an experiment, only to take her back and erase her from life in the end.'_ It sounded ridicules, in his mind on paper, out loud. 


	11. Mendel invite

****

Okay so yeah, computer is fixed, but uh yeah, not really in da mood to write, ya know?

Well I finished one of my other stories so yeah… Now I'm bored, not that I don't like this story I just maybe I'm losing it, ya know my touch for writing…

But I hope ya like the chapter….

I own nothing.

Kathy, Jake, Criss, Thaddeus, James, and Alice walked to school in silence the next morning. A heavy feeling of depression and anxiety weighed down on them like a wet blanket.

Kathy gripped her bag till her knuckle's turned white. She felt like someone else was walking with them, her father…

She could have sworn she saw him this morning in the hallway mirror when she walked to the bathroom. And again she thought she saw him sitting on the sofa in the living room. And just as she opened the front door she could have sworn she heard him say "See you after school Kathy."

She was so confused, her friends looked tired, 'who's next?' she thought as they entered the school.

She had been so distracted she ran into a group of guys who were huddled around someone's locker.

She heard snippets of their conversation when Jake pulled her away, "I heard Sadie, my next door neighbor, scream last night, you think Krueger got her?" She wanted to round on the guy, but she thought darkly, _'No, no, daddy will get him later.' _She ignored the guys, talking about close encounters and how they managed to escape.

Jake led her away and pulled her over to the side of the hall, "Kathy? What's wrong?" He gently grabbed her shoulders. Kathy was still looking at the guys, her mind processed his words slowly as if not understanding him. Then slowly she turned and looked at him, her blue eyes full of sadness.

"Jake, they're betting, betting on who's gonna crack down and sleep." She said her voice trembling and quiet.

"Just ignore them," He said pulling her to his chest. Kathy closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat, _'Hopefully it will always beat.' _she thought closing her blue eyes.

"Hey Kathy?" Jake said snapping her out of her thoughts, she looked up at him curiously, "Yes?"

"I uh was wondering, well my dad and mom, my uh parents, they uh," He stuttered to form words, "They were wondering if you'd, uh, well if you don't want to then you don't have to but they, they were, were," He stuttered worse then she had heard, she looked at him curiosity mingled with a little bit of fear, Jake closed his dark brown eyes and said, "My parents were wondering if you'd want to come over for supper." He said in a quick breath.

Kathy thought about this, she hadn't meet his parents, and she'd like to know more about Lizzie, so she smiled up at him and said, "Sure, what time should I be over?"

(Line break cause I know it won't show up)

Jake nervously paced in his room in 1426 Elm street, Kathleen would be here any second- the door bell rang.

The door opened, "Oh hello you must be Kathleen!" he heard his mom say. Jake calmly walked down to see Kathy smiling, standing in the doorway with her aunt and sister as well as another man, "I see everyone came." His mom Katrina said smiling, "Marcie," His mom hugged Marcie, "Of course we came, your husband invited us and we haven't talked in ages. You remember Henry, the girls uncle on their fathers side." Marcie said careful not to say anymore then what was needed, it was plain to Jake that Marcie didn't like the topic of Fred Krueger.

"Oh yes, well," Katrina or Kat looked over them and said cheerfully, "Well come in come in." She ushered them inside.

Kathy and Kathryn shared a look, 'this place looks too homey.' they thought.

"Ah welcome," Jake heard his dad say as they entered the living room, "Marcie," He said merrily, "Henry." He said as though he may vomit the name.

"Mendel." Henry said in the same fashion.

Jake decided to walk in before any thing else started.

"Hey Kathy." He said, Kathy looked over to him she smiled, she walked over and hugged him.

"Hey you." She said looking up at him.

"What were you looking at?" He said twirling a strand of her brown hair in his hand, he truly felt happy, as though no one else existed but him and her.

"Just a picture." She said.

They were snapped out of their own world by Henry pretending to gag, which made the twins giggle.

Jake noticed his dad staring intensely at Kathy so he held her tighter, her blue eyes snapped up to his curiosity shining in them.

"Later." He whispered.

She nodded, "Well sit down sit down supper won't be ready for awhile so please make yourselves at home!" Kat said folding her hands together.

Jake sat down and motioned for Kathy to sit next to him. There were two couches, Kathy, Jake and Marcie on one. Henry, Mendel and Kathryn on the other.

"So, Kathleen is it?" Mendel said grabbing everyone's attention, Mendel leaned forward so his arms were resting on his knees and his hands were clasped in front of him.

"Uh yes sir?" She asked, Jake had warned her that his dad was an officer.

"Oh please call me Mendel." He said smiling.

'I don't like that smile.' Kathy thought but she smiled and said, "Yes Mendel?"

"Just curious but what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Kathy furrowed her brow, she hadn't thought of something like the future was possible in this situation, something that was closer then she thought.

"Uh I guess I want to become either a writer or a teacher." She said after much thought.

Mendel nodded and made a "Oh" movement with his mouth.

"You think?" he asked her.

"Oh Mendel give it a rest she's only sixteen soon to be seventeen, she still has time to decide what she wants to do!" He uncle snapped in a harsh tone then he turned to Kathy and spoke softly, "Kath you don't have to be ready to move once your eighteen, you know we love you and will help you through this." Kathy lowered her head and smiled, but Jake and Kathy knew that sentence had a double meaning to it.

Her uncle was still concerned for her, being emotionally weak and all.

"So Kathy, do you think you'll live in Springwood when you're older?" Mendel asked his eyes light brown slits almost daring her to slip up and say something like, 'Yeah cause I'm gonna follow my dad's footsteps.' Jake shoot the silly thought out of his head, 'Like Kathy you do that.'

"Uh well, it depends if my family still lives here, but uh either way, I'll be in a different town."

"Oh and uh why's that?" He asked, Jake was so embarrassed, his dad was interrogating Kathy.

"Well Jake might have or might not have told you but my past isn't pretty. Now I hope you don't view me differently but I was kinda raised in an asylum, the one on the outskirts of town." She said flipping her hand in the direction of the asylum.

"Ah yes Honey Oaks, shame what happened to George, he was a good friend of mine, some other buddies of mine say a little girl attacked him."

Mendel seemed to hold a smirk back but he was failing and Jake felt Kathy's body go cold and ridged, "Oh yes, it was very sad," Kathy said, "I was in the down the hall when it happened, I was heading back to my room from meeting with his wife." Jake did know if she was lying or not, but seeing his father's face grow dark he guessed that Kathy was lying.

"Dinner's ready." Kat called from the kitchen.

(Line break)

Dinner went through like a breeze, Jake got to know Kathryn better, and Kathy. They both like to sing, Kathryn like to stay in the lines of creativity, while Kathy liked to think outside the box.

Mendel watched Kathy the whole time and an ugly feeling in Jake's stomach formed. 'Is it possession?' he thought watching his father watch Kathy's every move as if expecting her to attack him.

But then his father spoke, "You know Kathleen you look an awful lot like your father." He said throwing two pictures down towards her.

Kathy stopped what she was doing, she gave a sickly sweet smile with her eyes closed and said, "Yes sir I do, but I feel like appearance doesn't matter. The heart does." She ignored the pictures, she just pushed them to the side.

"Look at the pictures Jake." Mendel said, surprising Jake, he looked at Kathy out of the corner of his eye, she didn't seem to want to stop him.

Slowly he reached out and grabbed the two pictures. His heart raced in fear and curiosity as he flipped the two over.

He saw the resemblance, you'd have to be blind not to.

While the smile on Kath looked familiar and warm, the one on her father's looked foreign and he almost fainted. 'They have the same smile.' He thought, he dropped the pictures, his hands were shaking so much. He was paralyzed in fear.

"Will you excuse me." Kathy said she got up and left the house out the back door.

Jake moved to get up but Kathryn placed her hand over his, "She needs her sister." She said and she followed Kathy out the back door.

Jake rubbed his face, they looked so much alike, it almost sickened him.

He got up and walked upstairs to his room.

As he was passing the hall mirror he saw Freddy standing there, arms crossed smirking.

Jake looked around making sure no one was there, then he spoke to him, "You sick son of a bitch, you have to ruin everything don't you?"

Freddy said nothing but instead his smirking face turned to one of rage and he pointed at the window. Jake didn't take his eyes of Krueger as he walked to the window at the end of the hallway, he looked outside, Kathryn was spinning around screaming something.

Jake opened the window, "Kathryn!" He called down, she looked up at him fear etched on her face, "What's wrong!"

"Its Kathy!" She called up, Jake's heart stopped dead, "She's gone, disappeared I can't find her, she's not answering her texts!"

****

Too fast in my opinion, but meh what do you think?

I might redo this chap.


	12. for Hoshiko13 for winning

****

********

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

"She's not!" Jake's heart started beating faster and faster, he back away from the window, he turned and ran downstairs and out the front door.

"Kathy!" He called, the street was dead empty, not a soul, 'Oh god Kathy what have you done?' he thought running across the street to her house.

He banged his fist on the door, "KATHY! KATHY ARE YOU IN HERE!" He yelled, his heart thudded, sweat poured down his face, no response, yet something told him she was inside. "KATHY OPEN THIS DOOR!" He shouted, jiggling the door knob, footsteps came up from behind, he spun scared it was Krueger, scared that he was dreaming but instead he saw Kathryn, she looked equally scared.

"Did you lock the door?" He asked, "When you left did you lock it!"

Kathryn was confused and she shook her head, "No why?"

"It's locked." Kathryn understood what he meant by that, she pushed him to the side, and pounded on the door, "KATHLEEN! OPEN UP! NOW! DON'T MAKE ME TELL MARCIE!"

They waited in silence hoping, that she'd respond, Kathryn pressed her ear to the door and Jake paced behind her. Then when Jake thought he would scream, a moan of pain rang out from in the house. Jake and Kathryn shared and looked and started pounding on the door. The others meaning, Marcie, Kat, Henry, and Mendel, ran over and shared confused looks as to what they were doing but another moan of pain rang out they too started banging on the door yelling at Kathy to open the door. Then as the third moan rang out it was muffled by something, Kathryn pushed everyone away from the door, and once again pressed an ear to it, her eyes got wide and she grabbed Jake by his shirt, she pulled him to the door and pressed his ear against the door.

It took awhile for Jake to understand what Kathy was saying, but he got some of it "They went in your room daddy….. Should have stopped them, should have stayed on the couch when she knocked…Daddy don't be mad…Please daddy end this…I have to be punished…..I must bleed as punishment...Don't stopo me daddy." Jake was frustrated, he strained his ears trying to hear, "Daddy, kill, daddy must kill, Kathy must kill, Kathy must follow's daddy's footsteps, must do what daddy says."

'What is she talking about?' Jake thought, 'Who is she talking to?'

Kathryn was confused as well, they heard Kathy's voice go into whispers.

Mendel, pushed himself forward, "Stand back." He said Pushing Kathryn and Jake out of his way.

Marcie grabbed Kathryn and held her close, "Mendel what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kick the door in." He said his lip set in a snarl.

Henry grabbed Mendel's arm "Boy are you crazy! Kathy could be just inside the door! She'll get hurt!" he said as though Mendel was crazy, the same thought running through everyone else's heads.

"Good." Mendel said dead serious, no one had time to react as he turned and kicked the door. It flew off its hinges and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Mendel! You will pay for that door, and I might just sue you!" Marcie said pushing past him still holding onto Kathryn.

Marcie looked around scared "Kathy, sweetie?" She called, she let go of Kathryn and cautiously took a few more steps in.

"You set this up." Jake said standing up to his dad.

"Damn right I did, your friend is Krueger's daughter, she's just like him, has the same black heart. Or in their case no heart." Mendel said, staring hard and cold at his son, "One day you'll understand." He said stalking off in the house pushing past Marcie.

Jake was furious. No he was beyond furious, furious was just an understatement, he called after his dad, "This is just cause of Lizzie isn't it?"

Mendel froze and turned to glare at his son.

Kat stepped between them, "Boy, please we need to find Kathleen and see if she's okay." she said. Mendel grinned, "Oh I'll make sure she's okay before I lock her in her father's own death spot and burn her along with everything she ever had."

"Mendel!" Kat hissed. Mendel turned and his face was connected with Henry's fist.

The officer toppled over clutching his bleeding nose, "You will not lay one finger one her, do you understand?" Henry said getting close to his face.

Mendel grimaced and kicked out at Henry, Jake took Kathryn's hand and went in the house, they checked everywhere the kitchen (Even in the cabinets), in the bathroom, the bedrooms, out back, in the attic, in the basement, everywhere.

Jake slammed a door shut, taking out his anger on the door. Kathryn jumped at the sound, "Jake!" He looked at her, "Now's not the time! We can break stuff later and some where else but now," She held onto his arm in a comforting way, "Now we need to find Kathy."

Jake nodded, some of his anger flowing out of him.

(line break)

Kathy paced, her outfit had changed, she truly did look like her father now. She wore the dark green and red sweater, brown slacks, a bladed glove, her face was covered by the shadow of her brown fedora. She was in a back room connected to the boiler room.

Her blades clicked together as she waited for night to come, she looked up at the clock, _'shouldn't be long now..' _she thought going back to pacing.

She was going to kill Mendel.

__

'But he's Jake's father' One said of her said.

__

'Screw it his families all alike holding grudges and lying!'

The other one said.********

****

Key yeah anger got the best of me sorry.

__

__

'Jake accepted you when he learned you were a Krueger..'

'Fuck him, he was lying, his dad's a cock fucker, and Jake. Jake's no better.'

She thought back at the other side.

__

'Is that you speaking or your father?'

'You know what fuck off!'

'I can't I'm you.'

'Screw it all, I'm making Mendel fall asleep!'

Kathy concentrated on Mendel and made him fall asleep.

She grinned evilly and disappeared into his dreams.


	13. Shot

**Okay so yeah, enjoy what more can I say?**

Oh yeah also sorry if this is a waste of time.

(Line break)

Mendel was mad.

Where was he? Who brought him here?

He heard clicking, like metal fingers tapping impatiently against metal.

He turned and looked up at the sound, he saw Kathleen standing there dressed like her father, a knifed glove on her hand. Her hat bent down blocking her eyes. He saw her smirk.

"Well, well, if it isn't Officer Mendel." She hissed venom, and hatred dripping from her words.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, her head snapped up and her cold eyes glared at him, it sent chills down his spine.

"You son of a-" She stopped talking her eyes wide as she listened to an invisible voice, she closed her mouth and tilted her head down her smirk playing on her face.

"You don't know why you're here?" She asked, her voice and her fathers blended into one.

Mendel took a visibly scared step back, "Oh now your scared? But at the office all you could go on about was how weak my father was when he died, how you beat him without flinching." Now it was just her voice that echoed.

Mendel took off running the other way.

Kathy waved her hand out and the metal floor sprang up and grabbed Mendel's feet. The officer fell to the ground.

Kathy slowly made her way down the stairs to where he was struggling against his metal trap.

She took a booted foot and slammed it down on his back, she felt a few bone's crack under her boot.

She lifted her boot and Mendel didn't try to move. She leaned down and hissed, "Should I kill you the way you killed my father?"

Mendel faced her and spit in her face.

Kathy closed her eyes, she gave a half smile half smirk and said, "I wouldn't have done that if I was you." She wiped the spit off. His metal trap sprung and she let him run….right into her father.

Mendel turned around about to run but he saw Kathy and quickly realized he was stuck between two Krueger's.

"So," He breathed, "Father and daughter both maniac's, both going to hell." Mendel wiped out his gun, aimed and fired it.

He woke.

(Line break)

Everyone was crowded around Mendel.

When he opened his eyes, Jake let out a breath of relief. "What happened there?" He asked.

Mendel looked at Jake, and in a serious yet happy tone he said, "I've killed her." He smirked.

"Mendel, you sick monster!" Marcie tried to get to him, but Henry held her back, "You sick son of a bastard!"

Kathryn looked at him wide eyed and shocked, "You killed my sister." She whispered, everyone looked at her, "YOU KILLED HER!" Kathryn, like Marcie tried to wrap her hands around his neck, but Jake held her to him.

He glared at his father, Kat stood there watching all this wide eyed.

(Line break)

Kathy was launched back from the bullet, she landed painfully on her back, she arched it in pain and hissed.

Her father ran over to her mumbling "Sick son of a bastard."

"Kathy are you okay?" He asked her.

She smiled, "A lot better then I thought I'd be. Dad I'm sorry I failed." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"No sweetie, no you didn't fail." He said stroking her hair, the blood, from the bullet wound which hit her in the heart, was staining her green and red sweater.

"I did daddy, I'm sorry I didn't kill him." She opened her blue eyes and tears fell down her face, he quickly wiped them away.

"Shush." He told her holding her close to him.

(Line break)

****

Sorry I had to do that.


	14. They found the body

****

Okay I'm not really trying to incorporate violence in this I'm not very good at writing violence…you may have noticed from previous chapters.

Disclaimer: uh if I owned Freddy Krueger his life wouldn't be jacked up, I have soft spots for killers.

(Line break)

They found her body, bullet wound to the heart, blood dried, eye open and lifeless.

Mendel was proud but not everyone was happy, students, teachers, family, even Mendel's family was disgusted with him.

Jake, James, Thaddeus, Alice, Kathryn and Criss all stood in front of her casket, it was open.

Alice clung to James as they walked away to sit down. The friends were the only ones left. Kathy had left them broken, Criss who had a rough start with Kathy found herself sobbing and clinging to Thaddeus. Jake was numb, no tears fell down, he still didn't want to believe she was gone.

He held her once and he'd never get to do it again, when she was pressed to him they fit together like puzzle pieces, they didn't belong with anyone else. Kathryn took his arm, he looked at her, his face twisted with pain and grief. She led him over to a seat, once they had sat down was when Jake broke, he sobbed, he didn't have any control.

His friends left giving him some well deserved privacy, he had no control he slid from his seat and banged his fist on the ground.

He sniffed and through his blurred vision he saw her casket, he got up and walked over, she looked like a porcelain doll, a broken porcelain doll.

He ran a finger down her cold face, he ran his hand through her dark hair, over the dress material, it was a simple dress, (A/N if you've seen My Chemical Romances Helena is looks like her dress)

He took a shaky breath and held her hand. He remembered when he visited her in the hospital, he had squeezed her hand and she squeezed his back. He cried more at the memory that back then she had woken.

'But now, now she won't,' He thought, not letting go of her hand he slid to the floor, his dark hair covered his face.

His friends watched him from the door way, all crying, one by one they turned away.

(Line break)

****

Should this be it, should this be the last chapter? I have something else planed but only if you want me to do it.

My plan is to do a several years later when they've all grown up, and some of them have married except Jake cause he still has hope that somehow she is still alive. And soon the kids of Springwood start having Freddy nightmares and adults start having Kathy nightmares.

Should I do it? As a sequel or as part of this story?


	15. Ten years later

****

AGHHHHHHH! I CAN'T LEAVE THIS STORY!

Sorry but yes I have slowly been finding my self falling in love with my own story…is that okay I mean like is it right for an authoress to love her story?

Meh, *Shrugs*

I decided that I'd continue *Duh or else you wouldn't be reading this* with this story cause I just can't deal with the stress of a sequel, I have a Random's series and ugh aspirin please.

Anyway enough about my boring life, on to the story set uhh lets say ten years later

Okay yeah Ten years later.

Disclaimer: *Checks self for something* Nope I don't got a paper saying I own Freddy so I must not own him.

(Line break)

TEN YEARS LATER

Jake sat in his apartment, well he technically shared it with James, but James was on vacation with Alice's family. So he sat alone on the boring Friday night the news playing just to have some noise.

He didn't pay much attention when they went on and on about murders.

He threw the remote at the wall in anger when he heard Mendel was awarded for who knows what.

He took a few breaths and tried to calm down, he hated his "father" with a burning passion.

He turned and looked out the window, the full moon was in front of the window and wind blew the curtains just right.

'Horror movie much?' Jake asked raising an eyebrow. He stood up and with shaky footsteps he walked over to the window and closed it.

The phone rang. He turned and looked at it.

It was Criss and Thaddeus. He grimaced when he answered. "Hello?"

"Jake?" It was Criss and judging by the back round noise her three kids wanted to do something.

"This is he." It was like this most nights.

Criss and Thaddeus had gotten married a few years back after their first child, Alane, was six.

Most nights they couldn't get there three children to sleep, Alane, Justin, and Marcie, for Kathryn's late aunt. So they called on James, or Jake to lull them to fall asleep.

James and Jake were just better at making them fall asleep.

"Hey I'm sorry for calling you so late but Alane had a nightmare, she was screaming, and she woke the others, and oh Jake I don't know what to do." Criss sounded close to a melt down, Jake put on the 'friendly I care' act. Truly he couldn't care less, he felt a tug in his heart every time he got a child to sleep, he'd think of what could have happened if…

If his father hadn't shot her.

"Jake you still there?" Criss asked.

Jake sighed and came back to the present, "Wha- oh yeah I'm still here I'll be over in a few." He didn't hear her cry out "But I think its Freddy!" he had hung up.

(Line break)

Jake drove his old red beat up truck back into Springwood, true he didn't live in the town anymore, everything he saw reminded him of her. He gripped the wheel tight and clenched his teeth.

'Don't think of her now Jake, like Marcie said she's gone, the coffin is under ground, the body…' He stepped on the brakes, "Holy shi-" He looked back afraid of what he had seen. He put his truck in reverse, looking over his shoulder he backed up to Springwood's cemetery.

He willed himself not to look knowing it was only his imagination of the cloudy night. But his dark eyes, peeked over.

His mouth dropped open, he turned his whole face to look, to assure that what he was seeing was true.

Sure enough in the now light drizzle at the top of the hill, he saw someone standing there.

She, for he assumed that it was a she due to the dress, was just standing there as though waiting for him.

Her entire being was black but her eyes, her dangerous slits, were pure white and they glared at him.

Lightning flashed and he jumped back scared, when he looked back it was pouring down rain and the girl had disappeared.

He shook it off and continued to drive to Criss's and Thaddeus's house, on Elm Street.

(Line break)

Jake rushed to the door the rain coming down hard. Ten year old Alane opened the door.

"Uncle Jake!" She clung to him despite being wet and him not really being her uncle.

Thaddeus still with his spiked hair came to the door, his face was hard and upset, "Hey dude, come on in." Something was bothering him, but Jake didn't question it just now.

Criss was in Justin's room, he was crying saying "He's gonna kill sissy." Justin was only three and his room was covered in superhero posters, Spiderman, Ironman, Superman, Hulk, Thor, you name it, it was on this three year olds wall.

Alane still clinging to Jake walked to her room, her room was painted black, and her room in general was clean, Alane sat down on her dark green sheeted bed, Jake kneeled down so he was in front of her.

She fiddled with her bed sheets and looked up at Jake fearfully, "Mom and dad are hiding something from me." She said quietly.

"Is it because of your nightmare?" He asked holding her small hand in his. She nodded her black curls bouncing up and down.

"Uncle Jake, I told them a burnt man was crying, and when he spotted me he called me bad names, he said I'd be punished." Alane was crying now and all he could do was hold her.

"Mom said to dad that he shouldn't be back, that he was still grieving last time she saw him…Uncle Jake who is he, why is he burnt, what made him cry?" Alane looked up at him, she had the same blue eyes but all he saw was her eye's, Kath's eyes. His Kathy's eyes.

"I know him, but I don't feel I should tell you, not unless your parents allow me."

"But every time I ask mom starts crying and going on about seeing Kathleen." Jake cringed at the name and Alane noticed, "Uncle Jake, who's Kathleen?"

"A friend." He replied, "I'll be right back okay?" He said looking down at her, she nodded fearfully, and she crawled back on her bed and hugged her bear.

Jake stood and walked out he heard Criss and Thaddeus whispering downstairs.

He entered the kitchen where they were conversing, "Criss you let slip about her." He was going to snap but when she looked at him he held his anger back, Criss was sobbing again, not as hard as on the funeral but still she was sobbing.

Thaddeus spoke up saying, "She had a nightmare about Kathy, she said Kathy had changed, and forgotten us."

"It wasn't a dream!" Criss wailed, she clung to Thaddeus, "We went through this in high school Kathy is mad!" Both men cringed at the name.

"She says we didn't try to save her, that its our fault she's dead!" Criss buried her head in Thaddeus's chest, "She said "If Jake had never done wrong to my father, I'd be alive!" she said it was our fault!"

Thaddeus looked to Jake for help, but he was as equally confused as he.

"She said, "If Jake had never pretended to like me I'd still be breathing!" She blames you Jake, she blames us!" Criss said, sobbing, it was a miracle the kids stayed in their rooms.

The rain outside increased, "Jake you think you can stay the night?" Thaddeus said helping his wife to calm down.

Jake nodded, he loved Kathy and she thinks everything he felt was a lie. He didn't know if he should be angry or heart broken. He sat down on their couch.

Criss came in later and sat down in a chair, "She's changed," She said not looking at Jake, "What do you mean, 'changed'?" He asked looking over at her.

"Well lets say her eyes aren't blue, and her hair ain't dark brown. Her eyes are red, and her hair is black." Jake sighed and leaned back. His beautiful Kathy his angel, she changed. Criss gave a half hearted laugh, "Strange when I first saw her I didn't recognize her, but she spoke and I knew it was her."

After a moment of silence she got up and said, "Good night." and walked back to her and Thadd's room.

Jake got up and walked back to Alane's room he found her fast asleep.

Deciding he was too tired to drive back to his place he crashed on the couch.

(Line break)

****

I tried okay, at least I can say that.

Please review cause I've noticed people faving this story but they don't review.

Please criticism is welcomed (Too a point though) Oh and (I'm not saying anyone has done this to this story) but I have seen decent stories and some people leave the most stupidest things. Saying how stupid the writer is or how stupid the story is, and they don't take into account that they could forget the story and not leave a nasty reply that makes the writer feel bad.

Like I said no one has given me one of those but please put it into account when your writing your review.


	16. Kathy?

****

Okay nothing makes sense anymore, sorry for that but nothing does make sense anymore, and I can't believe I'm telling/ writing this (Especially in a Freddy Krueger Fanfic) but if I don't tell anyone its gonna eat at my heart.

Okay so I had a nightmare cliché much concerning Krueger, but meh, any way I've been having this nightmare (NO NOT ABOUT FREDDY) but I'm drowning and I hear shots and things turn red, I don't know what to make of it but its been happening as long as I could remember only last night I woke up around one in the morning and I felt major and I mean MAJOR pain in my lower abdomen and when I looked I had a long scratch on it. My parents say I must have scratch my self but I don't know anymore, I feel like I'm in a Freddy nightmare while I'm alive I'm so confuse I'm close to breaking and killing my self, I know I can't but I'm afraid I'll snap and kill someone else if I don't kill myself.

Now I don't need reviews saying don't kill yourself b/c I won't I'm just afraid I'll snap and do it…. I don't get why I write no one really reads the authors notes *Sigh*

Disclaimer: If I owned Freddy would I be writing this, no, no I wouldn't.

(Line Break)

'Where am I?' Jake thought walking down a dimly lit hallway. At the end was a door, the other side had light. He walked up to it, 'What is that? Whispers?' He thought his hand close to the doorknob.

"Shush sweetie its okay," Jake's eyes got wide and he took a step back, 'No, it can't be him!' he thought but he knew it had to be him.

"I don't get it Daddy," 'Kathy?' Jake's eyes got even wider, "I thought killing them would replace what I felt for him, it, it doesn't." He heard pacing and someone get up and stop whoever was pacing, "Sweetie it might take awhile considering some of your traitors moved away."

Jake shook his head, Kathy, his sweet Kathy she was killing people.

"Daddy, I feel someone." Kathy said enraged.

"Sweetie calm down you don't know who it is yet." Freddy said.

He heard footsteps approach the door, without warning it was thrown open.

INSIDE THE ROOM (Starting from the beginning of the chapter)

Kathy paced back and forth her father sat on her bed watching her, tears were cascading down her face, she had just seen Criss, who didn't even recognize her.

That made her snap, sure she had killed others, but her "friends" would die without a second thought.

She must have been thinking out loud for her dad said, "Shush sweetie it's okay."

"I don't get it Daddy," she said looking at him, "I thought killing them would replace what I felt for him," Her voice got choked a little, "It, it doesn't."

Her father got up and hugged her, "Sweetie it might take awhile considering some of your traitors have moved away."

Kathy didn't return the hug her now red eyes glared at the door, "Daddy I feel someone." He looked down at her, "Sweetie calm down you don't know who it is yet." She looked up at him and then walked over to the door.

She flung it open.

(Line break)

To say they were both shocked would be and understatment.

"Kathy?" Jake said taking a cautious step forward, he was almost scared of what she could do now, what she can do.

She looked him up and down quickly 'Oh my god,' she thought, 'Jake's a man! I mean he always was a guy but now he's a man!' She almost forgot what she had to do. Her wide eyes turned to dangerous red slits.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at him Freddy thought it best for her to go at this alone.

"Kathy! It is you." Jake's face lit up in a smile, "I knew you couldn't have died I just knew it!" He said refraining from hugging him though it took most of his will power.

She glared at him harder, if possible.

"What." She hissed, "Are." She balled her fist up, "You." She clenched her eyes shut, "Doing." She took them to her nightmare (Think back to where she killed Alan and his wife in chapter whatever) "Here?" She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Kathy, please it, it's me," He searched her eyes for anything, "Jake…Don't you recon-" He didn't finish his sentence, Kathy had rushed forward and pinned him against the wall.

Her knifed fingers digging into his neck.

"Kathy." He whispered before wakening.

(Line break)

****

UGH I'M STARTING TO HATE WRITING IN GENRAL!


	17. Blades forgotten

**Okay sorry for saying I hate writing in general (I know I spelled it wrong last chapter please don't judge me)**

**Okay so nightmares kinda getting weirder, but I wasn't so scared this time cause I kept reminding myself it was just a dream (Nightmare?) but uh, as I heard the shots and felt the pain, even though I was under water I shouted Michael. No clue as to why, I know tons of Michaels so I'm just sitting on my bed at like two in the morning thinking of all the Michaels I know and which one I'd call to if I was shot, and drowning, those would be my cousin or Michael Myers.**

**I'm guessing I was calling for my cousin.**

**Oh well enough about me, on with Jake and Kathy**

**Disclaimer: I think I've made my point in saying I. DO. NOT. OWN. FREDDY. FREAKING. KRUEGER!**

(line break)

Jake tightened his grip on the steering wheel, "Uncle Jake are you okay?" He looked over at Alane, and he remembered he was taking her to school. Her blue eyes were confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, he knew she didn't believe him but the ten year old asked nothing.

He clenched his teeth and focused on the road.

He couldn't help but think back to his dream, it truly did make his heart break all over again. Kathy wouldn't hear him out, she had believed that they didn't care. He was none the less shocked when he woke and the cuts in his neck didn't show, (Remember she pinned him with her knifed fingers cutting in his skin)

He turned into Alane's elementary school and let her out. He waved when she turned and waved.

He was about to pull out of the school parking lot when a lady came by his truck, "Hello, are you Alane's father?" She asked.

Jake chuckled, "No ma'am I'm her fathers friends, her parents were running late so I volunteered to take her."

She nodded her head, "Oh I was just curious, cause I thought some stranger had brought her here." She laughed to herself like her thought was stupid.

Jake gave her a fake smile and wanted to do nothing more but take off and not come back. But the lady stuck her hand out towards him (The window's down), and said, "I'm Eille Baker, Alane's teacher."

He shook her hand, "Jake Sul,"

"It was nice meeting you Jake." She said before walking away, Jake wanted to flip her off, but there were little kids around so all he did was pull out of the parking lot (Or the drop off area) and drive back to his apartment.

He put the key in the key hole and opened the door, he found James on the couch and a crushed soda can in his clenched fist.

"What are you doing back here?" He said throwing his keys on the table.

"Oh what?" James asked looking at him, "Oh yeah Alice's mom got sick so we decided to come back early." He said.

"Judging by the crushed can I take it you didn't get to ask her?" Jake asked looking through the fridge for something to eat.

"Nope I didn't cause I uh," James stuttered to find the right words, "Chickened out?" Jake offered pulling out a container of something slushy and brownish green, he opened it and sniffed it, making a face of disgust he threw it away.

"I guess you could call it that, or you could say I was waiting for the right moment." James said shrugging, and throwing the can over his shoulder.

"I'll stick with chickened out." Jake said pulling out a day old pasta.

"What ever, Alice kept going on about this and that half the time, and when she wasn't, we'd talk about stuff." James said.

"Like what stuff?" Jake said putting the pasta in the microwave.

"What stuff? Well like uh, the future and uh whats going on right now, and uh other stuff." James said clear to his friend that he was avoiding something, "Like what other stuff?" Jake asked getting dangerously low.

"Look dude don't flip when I say it okay?" James looked over the couch and looked at Jake who had his back turned to him.

"Fine." He hissed, "I won't."

James sighed, "You don't sound like you mean it but, me and Alice were talking about setting you up with one of Alice's friends." He ducked out of the way of the plate flying at him.

It crashed into the wall. Jake still refusing to look at him said harshly. "I don't want to date anyone."

James sighed "Dude no one's gonna live up to Kat- her," He said catching his mistake.

"I'm not going out to replace her, I still love her."

"Even with what she's doing?" James asked, now Jake looked at him shocked and confused. "Yeah Criss called and told me." Jake sighed and hung his head.

"Yes I still love her, I don't remember ever telling her that, I was to scared she wouldn't feel the same, now I'm positive she'd never feel anything but anger."

"Wow, deepish." James said turning back to the TV.

Jake chuckled and took his pasta to his room. Suddenly not really hungry he turned on his laptop and started just browsing the internet. On yahoo it said, 'Murder's in Ohio stump police.' He scoffed, _'Yeah right' _he thought, _'Stumped they just don't want anyone knowing the Krueger's are still alive.'_

He turned it off. He glanced at his clock, 12:30, it read. 'Wow, it's only noon?' He thought pulling off his shirt.

(Line break)

After a quick shower and surfing the internet again, Alice came.

James and him were just talking, mumbling was more like it, talking about this and that.

James answered the door, "Oh Alice hi whats wrong?" Jake got up and looked over his shoulder, Alice was in silent tears. James rushed her in and sat her down, "Babe whats wrong?" He asked sitting down and putting a hand around her shoulder.

Alice just kept shaking her head, tears kept falling.

"Alice," Jake looked at her sternly, "Whats wrong?" It was a question but Jake said it like a demand. James glared at him but Alice took a shaky breath, "They're dead." She said quietly.

"Who are?" James asked, Alice swallowed, "My parents." She choked out, "Oh James I-I didn't know what to do, I heard them screaming and when I got to their room it was like they were having a Freddy nightmare, my mom was dead an-and my dad was being dragged across the ceiling, an- when he dropped next to mom they- on their skin- there was- oh James it was horrible." Alice clung to him and cried.

"Alice what was on their skin?" He asked, Alice looked up at him and the she turned and said to Jake, "K K."

(Line break)

Freddy watched his daughter as she cleaned off her blades (Knives blades whatever), she had a look of seriousness and determination.

His daughter was truly broken, her friends had hurt her, broke her, now he had a shell of his once life giving daughter.

He didn't want her to be trapped her like him, she had a much more promising life in the afterlife no matter where she went heaven or hell, but when the bullet killed her she had stayed with him.

He didn't want her to, he loved her he truly did but he thought she'd much rather be happier else where.

She walked past him and started sharpening her already sharp blades (Again knives blades what ever)

He walked over and watched her, she didn't look over at him when he called her name but he knew she was listening always had been even while she was alive and he was here.

"Kathy, you don't need to sharpen them anymore." He said now he was standing behind her.

"I do though, I want them to kill them, every last one of my friends must be sharp (She's talking about the blades people) I want even a small poke to bring blood."

Fred raised a would be eyebrow, "Kathy," He took the blade away and she turned and glared at him, "They're sharp enough."

She shook her head sadly and looked up at him (Wow she's short) "Daddy they'll never be sharp enough for me, please give my friends back." She said holding out her hand.

He raised a would be eye brow, "Kathy, I don't want you to become obsessed with this okay?" He asked, "Promise daddy you won't." He used to say that when she was little, like if he bought them ice cream when their mom said no he'd say "Girls promise daddy-"

But now his girls were grown and one was killing along side him.

"Dad," She sighed, "Please?"

"Kathy you have to promise."

She sighed, "Alright daddy I promise." He smiled his true smile, only she'd see it and she smiled back, she hugged him and he hugged back.

Her blades completely forgotten.

(line break)

****

K sappy ending, yeah, weird not really feeling the love between Kathy and Jake, they were an accidental thing (They couldn't really be called a couple) but yeah anyway, yeah what more can I say.

Review please.


	18. Ian and does she remember?

****

Okay so yeah what can I say I'm bored wow what more can I do?

Oh well.

You know I don't own Freddy so why ask.

(line break)

Jake finally got to sleep around 2 in the morning, Alice had stayed with them and she cried, all night, but finally he was able to zone out.

He woke up, it seems, right after he closed his eyes. His alarm going off telling him to get ready for his job.

He was a waiter at a diner. **(Real original I'm sure)**

He got dressed, walking to the main room (Or the living room/kitchen/dining room) He saw Alice sitting on the couch, a steaming mug of what smelled like tea in her shaking hands, she looked up at him sacred but smiled and said 'bye.' to him as he grabbed his keys and walked out.

****

(Line beak)

"Hey kid." Jake poked a boy who was sleeping, he jumped up, "Oh sorry," He said, "I can't fall asleep thanks." Jake raised and eye brow but didn't ask, he only had an hour left and he could go home.

"No prob but if you fall asleep again I'm gonna call someone else to take you home okay?" He said before turning to walk away, "Wait!" The boy said, Jake rolled his eyes irritated, he sighed and turned around, "Yeah?"

"Uh," The kid seemed unsure of what he was going to say but he spoke, "If I fall asleep, can you uh wake me?" He raised an eyebrow again but said, "Sure." He started to walk away again but again the boy spoke up, "Can you sit?"

Jake looked around noticing it was only the boy, an old couple, him and the cook, he sighed and sat down across from the boy, "So kid whats your name?" He asked, 'Might as well know the dude and keep him awake.'

"Ian Black. Yours?" Ian messed with the salt shaker, Jake raised an eye brow and said, "Jake Sul."

"Cool, wait, Jake Sul?" Ian looked at him, "Uh yeah."

"The Jake Sul?"

"Depends, I'm just Jake Sul unless someone has-"

"Jake Sul who loved Krueger's Bitch daughter?" Ian asked.

"Love and she wasn't nor will she be a bitch. But yes that's me, why?" Jake asked, his hands balled into fist.

"Whatever, but you're him! You can help us!" Ian said excited, "Whoa kid look I might be that Jake then but whatever it is you're planning leave me out of it." Jake said.

"What your just gonna let us die?" Ian said messing with the salt shaker again, Jake got annoyed with it and snatched it out of his hand.

"Look Ian, I'm not doing anything to Krueger or Kathleen." It still gave Jake bad memories saying 'Freddy'.

"What? Dude look he's killing us and she's killing our parents! You can't sit here when you could be saving people!" Ian shouted standing up.

"Ian," Jake warned glaring up at him, Ian took a step back, Jake stood, "Ever think you might deserve what punishment they're giving?"

"You're crazy!" Ian shouted.

"And you're dead!" A females voice said, Ian turned and Jake looked at the source, the old lady had stood, but her form melted to reveal Kathy. She glared at Ian, her eyes glowing red.

Jake realized he and Ian were sleeping.

"Ian!" He looked at Jake, "Wake up!" He shouted, the boy nodded but he couldn't wake.

Kathy laughed, "To much caffeine huh?" her laugh wasn't the same, it was Freddy's laugh.

Jake took no time to think as he picked up a mug of who knows what and threw it on Ian who disappeared, Kathy glared even harder, but shrugged it off, "I'm not after teens." Then she held up her bladed glove, Jake noticed something that suspiciously looked like dry blood, caked on the blades.

"Kathy, Listen to me." Jake said standing up straight, "This isn't you Kathy, you know its not either." Jake said, Kathy's eyes relaxed and she lowered her hand a fraction.

Jake took a step forward, "Kathy listen to my voice, its me Jake." He took another step forward, Kathy was now looking at the ground in thought mumbling something, her hand lowered to her side "Kathy?" she looked at him in fear, he took a deep breath and closed the space between him and Kathy, "Jake?" She reached up with her bladed hand and stroked his face, no blood was drawn.

"Jake?" She repeated sounding confused and scared, "Yes Kathy it's me." He took her shoulders and she just blinked confused.

"Jake, Jake…" Her eyes glew red and turned to dangerous slits, "JAKE!" She lashed out at him, he was glad he still had the mug in his hand, he smashed it against his head and woke.

****

(Line break)

Jake woke to a warm trickle down his face reaching up he felt it was sticky, drawing his hand away he realized it was blood.

Ian was trying to dry his face off with napkins. "Thanks." He mumbled when he glanced and saw him awake.

"Don't mention it." He said wiping the blood away with his hand.

****

(Line break)

By the time Jake walked in the front door he had a head ach, big time. Alice was were he saw her this morning but this time James was with her, his arm around his shoulder, he paid no attention to the news as he walked to his room.

A quick shower and an hour of flipping the channels on the TV in his room Jake turned it off and fell back, falling asleep.

****

(Line break)

Okay yeah no idea where I was going with this one but uh yeah.

Reviews are welcomed


	19. Dad is dead!

****

I didn't want to put this chapter up till…later. I hope its expectable (Would that be correct for this) Any way yes I posted it earlier then I would have liked…

Disclaimer: Why must you remind me of what I don't have. *cries*

(Line break)

Kathy breathed in and out, she glared at the spot Jake stood, 'He tried to stop me.' She thought bitterly, 'Stupid ass hole.' She cursed.

He had left hours ago, and she still stood there and if glued to the spot, her seething anger held her in place, she knew if she moved she'd break something, not that she cared she just didn't want to deal with her dad.

She remembered him closing the space between them, and herself losing her grip, she felt the beat of his heart against her dead skin, and it snapped her.

She should still be alive, but Mendel had killed her. She eyes widen a fraction, "Mendel." She hissed.

****

(Line break)

Jack woke up the way he went to sleep, with a major headache, He sat up and sighed running a hand through his hair, sighing he got up, walking out to the main area, he noticed it was dead quiet.

He looked around and spotted a note on the counter, walking over he picked it up, 'Jake,' It read, 'We, me and Alice, left early for her parents visitations, we didn't want to wake you up sorry, if you need anything call, James.'

He rolled his eyes, 'I'm not a child,' he sighed, 'And I can take care of myself.' He crumpled the paper and threw it who knows where, he sighed. Again.

Plopping himself down on the couch he turned on the TV, "And in other new Mendel Sul, famous for ridding Elm street of the Krueger's, has been found dead in his house." Jake sat up, eyes wide, "On the walls was a message carved, it said, "I'll come for all who sleep." It showed a view of the message, "Anyone who might know who did this, please contact-" Jake turned the TV off.

'Dad, dead,' He wasn't sure if he should jump up and scream, "Thank you Kathy." or cry. He sat there numb, and then a small smile crept to his lips, "He's dead." He said quietly, "I can't believe it." He smiled and breathed easily for the first time in years.

****

(Line break)

Alice and James got back around late afternoon, to find Jake smiling, and frozen to the couch.

"Uh Jake," Alice approached him, he looked at he and his smile widened, "Guess what?" He asked almost giddy, "What?" James asked, "My dad is dead!" He said excited.

"Oh no," Alice said, "What are you crazy? He killed Kathy, he deserved what he got." Jake said, James nodded, "No I mean poor your family I could care less about your father." Alice said waving it off.

It was true some of his family thought Mendel was a hero for killing one of the Krueger's, 'And look where that's got him.' Jake thought smugly.

****

(Line break)

Kathy cleaned off her blades, 'Well that was fun,' she thought smirking,

****

(Line break)

Very, very short chapter but yeah, I was kinda avoiding putting this up

OMG I'm sooo mad okay so my mom made plans for our family to go up to Hershey Park, PA and we checked the weather, Rainy, on the day we was gonna go! And this is my moms only vacation week so now I'm mad cause I have to go to Kings Dominion instead, don't get me wrong the place is awesome, but I go like three times a year once with chorus, one with camp and once with my family now its four times, I'm actually getting sick of it…I was soooooo mad CURSE YOU WEATHER!


	20. Jake?

****

Okay yeah so I kinda avoided writing this story, one I was so tired after my trip to KD, and then two days after we went bowling, And every night I've gone to the Hospital, apparently my parents think I'm hiding something from them for the past three years and they want to see if it's a medical thing so yeah I've kinda avoided writing, but I got a book and I realized I haven't written anything for like a week or so. Which is very UnAcroish. So yeah.

Disclaimer: Must we go through this? I. Do. NOT. Own. ANOES!

(Line break)

Jake fell asleep that night with a smile on his face, his dream was in his words, "The most amazing thing since sliced bread!" But soon his dream turned to a nightmare.

The first sign was the temperature, it suddenly dropped about thirty degrees. The next sign was the fact that the scenery changed, he was in a dark hallway, not pitch black but not enough light to see the end of the hall, he could see the grim and muck covering the walls, the rats and other small creatures scurrying by. "Well," He sighed to himself, "One way has to be the way out." He looked ahead of him and then behind him, he sighed and walked forward. Every now and then there would be a door, most were kicked off one of its hinges, left to hang barely by the other hinge, others were simply missing, but one door. One door was still in place and looked much cleaner then the others, '394?' He wondered what was so special about this room?

He must have stood in front of that door for hours, but time, here must have meant nothing, "Time can be weird in dreams Jake," Surprised Jake turned to see Kathy leaning against the opposite wall, hat tipped down to cover her face, "You of all people should know." She looked up at him.

Jake breathed in and out, trying to calm his racing heart, 'Even now she has this affect on me.' he thought thinking back to the night they shared their first kiss.

"Aw," Kathy said, "Love, what a sick death trap. Tell me something, did you set up my murder with your father?" She said folding her arms behind her back, "Or was is a last second thing?" She raised an eye brow confused as to which answer he'd choose.

Jake closed his eyes and shook his head, "Neither." He heard her sigh and he could practically see her rolling her eyes.

"Then why, tell me, did you fall for Krueger's girl? Hmm?" She asked. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at her like a teacher would to a student who disobeyed them. He could see a smirk tugging at her lips, even if she tried to hide it.

"I didn't," The smirked appeared, "I fell for you." it fell she raised and eye brow, she walked stepped closer and Jake took a step back, "And what does that mean?" she asked stepping another step closer, Jake backed up into the wall, and Kathy took another step closer.

"It means," Jake let a shaky breath out, "I fell in love with you before I knew who you were," She glared at him, "But I was still in love with you even after. Remember? At the hospital…" He saw her eyes go out of focus as she stared through him, not at him.

Inside Kathy's head she was remembering, not the hospital, but the conversation her and her aunt had on the ride home….

__

"you're a young lady…And a beautiful young lady shouldn't be locked up…."

"I'm not beautiful…"

"He said and I quote, "Something's wrong with Kathy, she, she looks dead, she's not breathing but I feel a pulse, I don't want to lose her Mrs. Marcie please you have to come…"

Jake watched as Kathy's eyes came back into focus, she glared at him before turning away.

"Kathy," Eh reached out to touched her shoulder, but she stepped away from his reach, she folded her arms in front of her and ducked her head low before saying, "That was before you knew I looked like my father, you would've never looked at me the same way, you'd see my father and not me."

Jake shook his head, before realizing she couldn't see him, "No Kathy, I saw only you, your father is burnt, you have beautiful skin, you father is…" He trailed to find something else, "Different from you, he has a heart yes, but you have a heart of gold-" Kathy cut him off before he could say anything else, "Had."

"What?" Jake asked not understanding, "Had a heart of gold." Her voice almost sounded sad.

"No," He took a step forward, and closed the space between them, he wrapped his arms around her, momentarily forgetting she was in the possession of a deadly weapon, "You still do, you just need to find it again." For a moment she stayed silent, as if pondering over his words, and Jake thought, "If things had been different…" types of scenarios.

He felt her breathing against his chest, letting him know this was real, this was happening.

Kathy spun and faced him, for a second her eyes melted into their beautiful blue color, her hair got lighter and turned brown, "Jake?" Kathy then realized their were two Kathy's. Their was Kathy who hated him and wanted him dead, and then there was _his _Kathy, the one that loved him, the one that felt safe in his arms. She wanted to be his Kathy forever and ever, but she knew she couldn't not now, and maybe never. She reached up and touched his face as if seeing him for the first time.

She heard him sigh, and she smiled and true smile. "Jake? I'm afraid," She said, of what Jake didn't know she never finished her sentence she just stroked his face with her ungloved hand.

They stayed like that for a long time. How long? Let just say a very long time. Neither moving, or saying anything. They just stared at the other thinking, lost in their own thoughts, but all times like this must come to an end. Jake felt something tugging him awake, "Kathy I have to wake, I'm sorry." He said to her, she looked up, her hair darkened from the roots and her eyes changed to red in a heartbeat, she was just Kathy again, not his Kathy, his Kathy was shoved into just Kathy's subconscious.

If he had stayed a few seconds longer he would have felt blades go through his skull, but he woke and escaped that fate.

****

(Line break)

Jake opened his eyes, his heart suddenly ached as he remembered how she changed before he left. He ached to hold her, for her to be his Kathy, for her to be his, for her to be alive.

He looked at his clock and realized he had to get to work.

He sighed and got up.

****

(Line break)

I'm sorry for the long break, I didn't mean to not write (?) another reason *coughexcusecough* is cause me and my friends were texting, and we haven't seen each other since June, so yeah, believe it or not authors have life's outside FanFiction, mines just boring so I update often.

Please review!


	21. Remember

****

Kay its been what? Four days. Yeah about maybe five or six depending on when you're reading this. Yeah things have been better, not by much but better. Anyway, the first part is a memory the day after Kathy was buried. Kathy's seeing this memory as Jake is reliving it. (This is the next night from last chapter.)

Disclaimer: No.

(Line break)

_Jake felt empty and broken inside, he spoke to no one, but he didn't mind. The only one who'd he want to speak to was her, but she was dead. Shot by the bastard he called a father. He wanted so badly for things to have been different. He wanted her in his arms._

_But she'd never be there. Ever. And he couldn't help but feel as though it was his fault._

_He sat mostly, that day, and thought. There was so much stuff she could have done, so much they could have done._

_"Aw forget her Jake," His "father" said when he refused to come down for supper "she would have left eventully, say I know this girl at work who has the sweetest girl-" Jake had slammed his door in Mendel's face._

_Jake felt as though he were a broken toy left to drown in a ocean of despair. He knew he shouldn't be this way, he knew it was better to forgive and forget, but he couldn't. He'd never forgive his father, he'd never forget how she fit perfectly with him. Never._

_He got up and staggered over to his dresser, picking up a photo frame, more tears fell._

_In the frame was his family before Lizzie was killed. The day before actually. You could see the bags under her eyes as well as his, but both had smiles on their faces. It would be Lizzie's last smile and his last one for a long time._

****

(Line break)

Kathy got dragged out of his mind rather forcefully. She gasped for air, her head pounded, she sat and clutched it. She groaned in pain.

"Mind reading takes a lot out of you." She looked up and saw her father. "I didn't know why I did that." She looked down disgusted with herself. She loved him still Freddy could see that, he just didn't know what was stopping her. He never questioned.

She ran her bladed hand through her hair, "I thought death would make things less complicated." She whispered. She lowered her head so her hair hid her face, now tear stained and she gasped out, "But it's not."

****

(Line break)

Jake woke gasping for air, sweating, he looked around him, 'My room,' He plopped down, 'Oh thank God.' It was dark, he picked up his alarm clock, '12:34' the green numbers read. He sighed and felt himself falling asleep again.

The alarm clock fell from his hand.

****

(Line break)

I'm sorry I know its short but in my defense….I uh have no defense. Sorry.


	22. Why did i remember?

****

Okay so I got back from Atlanta! Be happy this is the one I chose to update first so yeah!

Disclaimer: NO!

(Line break)

Kathy felt numb, she still hadn't moved and by now adults would have been asleep, she could feel them coming and going, but her body and mind were numb, she didn't reailize that her dead heart was acheing as it usually did when her friends came. She wanted them away from her, just for tonight, she didn't want to do anything.

She wanted to curl up in a ball, like she used to do when it stormed. When her dad was alive and she was younger, and when it would storm she'd curl up and hide somewhere till the thunder would drive her to the point of screaming. She didn't reailized she was smiling.

She looked at the clock, her eyes drooped. She hadn't slept since Jake first came to her world. She tried to figure out why Jake still loved her. He had a look of disgust when he found out how much her and her father looked alike, granted he was now burnt. Her head hurt, she discarded her glove and curled up hiding beneath her blankets (What killers can't have decent beds too?), she closed her eyes.

Kathy, unaware, that her father was watching her from the door way, still. He sighed and clicked her lights off before disappearing.

****

(Line break)

Jake woke and streached, he looked around for his clock, twisting his body to his right he saw it on the floor, "Oh," he said picking it up, reailizing he had slept clear up to when he was going to head out with Alice and James. The two (Well James) invited him to go to the movies with Thadd and Criss. He had sighed and agreed and went back to sleep. Sighing again he got up and showered.

Shaking his now wet hair he walked out with a towel around his waist. Picking up a clean shirt and pair of jeans he got dressed and walked out seeing James already ready to go. "She can't decide what to wear." Was all James said when Alice gave an exasperated sigh. Jake nodded and sat on the couch as far away from James as he could. He thought about his dream. 'Why did I remember that?' he thought confused. He sighed "I know dude but girls will be girls, they can make you late just cause they can do it." James said not knowing the true meaning of why he sighed, "Yeah." Was all Jake replied.

'Why DID I think that?' he thought as Alice came out wearing a tan blouse and flaring jeans, and Criss and Thadd walked in.

****

(Line break)

K sorry its so short but one of my fingers hurt like crap.


	23. Lizzie

**Sorry for not updating I had another fic that was really going and well, sorry… I'm an idiot, bad Acro bad ACRO!**

**Disclaimer: Do I no. Do I wish…yes...kinda..sorta...not really...no...**

* * *

The thought ran through Jake's head as he sat throughout the movie, who's name he didn't remember, 'Why on earth did I think that, why did I rememeber it?' He tried to think that it was just a dream, but he remembered every detail of it, how he felt, what he thought, even the smell. Next he tried to convince himself that something that had happened earlier in the day made him remember, but nothing came to mind.

When he got to his truck, after leaving the group telling them he didn't feel good, he was close to ripping his hair out.

"We don't want that now do we?" He looked in the rearview mirror. Jumping back and slamming on the brakes he looked in the rearview mirror, "What do you want Krueger?" He snapped.

Freddy reached out and slapped him with his gloved hand, "Listen to me bitch, just cause my princess likes you, doesn't mean you can act up." He disappeared and when Jake faced the wheel it was Krueger's head, Krueger laughed at Jake's face. Jake though had a moment of bravery and shock as he balled his fist was swung at his face. He heard a crack, Krueger just laughed and made the truck swerve, Jake thanked his lucky stars no one was on the road.

"Haha look again." Krueger said before disappearing. Jake took the wheel and looked up a girl about nine was walking her dog and walked right in front of his truck.

He slammed on the brakes. He heard the whimper of the dog. "Oh no oh no oh no." He repeated as he walked outside the girl was looking down at the dog and crying, she didn't notice Jake. When Jake got a good look at the dog, he shouted scaring the girl, "Back away from him!" He said pulling the girl away. "No, no. NO! My dog! Freddy!" The dog lifted its burnt head, Freddy sneered at him, "bark." He said meanicingly. The dogs fur fell off and reveled a red and green coloring and burnt skin. "Freddy!" The girl broke out of Jakes grasp and as the girl ran to the dog, Jake noticed who she looked like, as she grew older as she ran to the dog. "Oh daddy I'm so glad he didn't hurt you." Kathy said as she hugged the dog.

"I've got to be dreaming," Jake open his eyes.

* * *

"Hey look he's coming to." A voice said, "Hey buddy are you okay." the voice asked, his head rolled to the side and he saw Kathy standing the a small smirk on her face and her father standing next to her and hand around her shoulder, a smirk on his face.

"Kathy." He whispered, "What, sir your truck wreaked, you were found passed out in the back seat." The voice said. "Kathy…" Weakly Jake lifted one hand and held it out as if beckoning her to him.

She looked at her father fearfully, he glared at Jake. Kathy moved forward. "Kathy." He smiled weakly.

"He's hallucinating, someone sedate him!" the voice called. Kathy got to him and knelt down, she smiled and in a quick motion dug her gloved hand in his arm.

"Oh my god he's bleeding we have to get him out of here now!" the voice said, "See you later." Kathy said smiling before she yanked her gloved hand out. She bent down and lightly brushed her lips against his. When he looked at her she winked and disappeared.

"He's losing it…move him in there….we're almost there buddy….." The voice said coming in and out like a radio station.

* * *

Back in her room, Kathy looked around, "Where is it, god damn it where the fuck is it?" she threw a few books to the side, "Oh duh, I remember now." She opened her bedside table up. Under a sheet of old paper lied what she was looking for. A necklace, a locket to be exact. Picking it up gently as though handling a small child, she gently brushed the dust away from the locket to reveal the name "Lizzie." Kathy whispered.

* * *

**I feel good about this chapter. Sorry again for leaving you.**


	24. One by one

**Yeah uhh.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own it? No, nor will I ever get that through your heads.**

* * *

Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep, the steady beat of the heart monitor filled Jake's ears before he dully became aware as to where he was. His head pounding, his senses dulled he sat up, a doctor in the corner noticed this, "Oh no no sir! You're still hazy from the morphine, sir…" Jake didn't listen, "Kathy." He mumbled, "Sir?" The doctor looked at him,.

"Kathy said she'd be here…" He mumbled confused, 'where's Kathy?' he thought, he tossed his legs over the side of the bed, one of the monitors made a long beep sound, he saw Kathy in the corner, she had a grim look on her face, "Those things are keeping you alive." She said plainly.

"Kathy." He said his voice getting weaker and weaker, she stepped forward, "I won't have you kill yourself," She said, "Sir…please lay back down," The doctor said. Things got more hectic for the dully alert Jake, as Thaddeus, Criss, Alice and James walked in. Alice screamed and pointed at Kathy, the doctor looked up and noticed her, "Holy shit." He backed up and picked up a needle, 'How can they see her?' he thought, Kathy picked up the tube that connected to the mask that was giving him oxygen and bent it.

Jake fell back on the bed.

Kathy looked up and straight at the doctor who was shaking in the corner, She grinned and materialized in front of the doctor scaring him. "Boo." She hissed and the doctors eyes rolled back and he fainted. Something hard hit the side of Kathy's head. Her head snapped to James who was glaring at her, "You murderer, you killed Alice's parents!" He shouted at her, Kathy's eyes held no emotion as she stepped towards him.

James felt his sudden rush of bravery leave him and was replaced with fear, "You, my friends, my friends who didn't bother looking for my body! My friends who didn't bother visiting my grave! Who never spoke a word about me to anyone! My friends who decided to hush it all up when asked about my death!" With each sentence a single blade came out of her nail on her hand, "My friends!" The glove itself appeared on her hand.

Anger made her face scrunch up, twisted and grinning she took James chin with her bladed hand, Alice slapped her hand away, Kathy's glare moved slowly to her and Alice took a step back.

"My friends," She hissed, "Who will die, one, by one." She said slowly before vanishing.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Jake opened his eyes but was blinded, slamming them shut he groaned and slowly he opened them again, he saw he was in the hospital, his mind was foggy, 'how'd I get here?' he tried to remember but he only got a headache trying. His vision got dark, he heard the door open and then shut, "Oh glad to see your up." a female voice said, "I was told your normal doctor fainted on the job, so now lets see whats wrong." She paid no mind to the fact that he was trying to speak.

"Minor tissue damage, fractured rib, twisted ankle. Nothing too serious." She said, Jake's senses came back, and he remembered how he got there, and his pain rushed to him so fast he jolted in his hospital bed, the female doctor looked at him.

He looked at her name tag, 'Alex Harding'. She had strawberry hair and brown eyes, her hands were small and were grasping a pen as she wrote down his status so far. "Dr. Harding." He called out weakly, she looked at him both eyebrows raised as if to ask, "Yes?" "Could I get something to drink?" He asked but the tone sounded more like, "I want a fucking drink."

She nodded and pressed a button next to his bed, a nurse walked in, "Yes Dr. Harding," She said, "Get this man some water please and do hurry." She said, "Yes, Dr. Harding." The nurse left. Jake rolled his head to look at the other side of the room as if he expected to see Kathy. Nothing. He felt and anger arise in him but Dr. Harding's voice brought him back, "You're making excellent recovery Jake." She talked to him like he was twelve. The nurse came back and gave him water, "thanks." he mumbled to her and she nodded before leaving.

"Stupid rookie." Dr. Harding said, "They are suppose to ask if you want anything else, stupid girl." She had her back turned to him, "You regular doctor said to keep you in bed and well rested should make you heal faster." She snorted, "Better to cast that ankle and then have you rest for the ribs." She shook her head making her short hair flounce, Jake raised an eyebrow but said nothing, "Now I'm going to give you a quick shot and you'll be asleep, when you wake press the green button." She said before digging the needle in his arm, Jake hissed in anger and pain as his senses again dulled and his vision became black.

* * *

**Not really liking this chapter, but I'm getting closer to the end sooo yeah.**


	25. Not here, not now

Disclaimer: No I don't.

* * *

Kathy glared at the dizzy Jake, this was the fifth time this week. She was starting to wonder why was asleep as often as he was, he'd sometimes be asleep as long as a full day, others eight hours, not that she cared. The others had their death marks, four long "scratches" as they told everyone else, down their arms.

She glared as Jake sat down in her hallway as if he owned the place. His head rolled to look at her, 'Like a drunk.' She thought, 'With the way he's acting might as well be a t a bar.' she thought rolling her eyes.

"Why are you still here?" She blurted out, he looked up at her, his eyes drooping as if her were going to fall asleep in his dream. "My…..doctor…." His words were slow and his voice was dry. Kathy felt angry boil inside her, she put it out, _'Like I care that they keep him asleep.' _she thought mentally rolling her eyes, **'Then kill him.' **The thought had passed by before, but she never did it, **'And why not? You still love him.' **She mentally kicked herself.

"Do you…..not wan' me…'ere?" He asked her slow and slurred. Kathy didn't answer, instead she yanked him to his feet, he leaned against the wall to stand up. Kathy felt herself turn red as he watched her go through her pockets, she felt the cool metal in her hand and pulled it out.

Jake's eyes lit up, "That's Lizzie's." He tried to make it sound like he wasn't drunk. She looked at it and shoved it in his hands, "I found it." She lied, _'I've had it hidden…' _she almost blurted. She saw his eyes shine with tears as he looked at the pictures in the locket. "This was taken a day or so before…" He clutched it and closed his eyes.

"There." Kathy said, "I've given it to you now wake up." She expected for him to be so happy he'll wake, but instead nothing happened.

Kathy sighed in defeat, "Look you need to-" She was cut off when Jake looked up and pressed his lips to hers. She wanted to push away, to kill him, but instead she found herself leaning into the kiss. Jake had wrapped his arms around her, and now had her backed up against the wall opposite of the one he was leaning on. Kathy felt disgusted he'd do this to her, but she surprised herself when a small moan came out her lips, _'it's the medicine…it's the medicine!'_ she yelled at herself. His lips trailed away from her lips and traced her jaw, she moaned again but was cut off by his lips on hers again. She jumped when his tongue entered her mouth. She ran her ungloved hand through his hair, the gloved one dug into the wall, making clawed marks.

He broke away for air, but a second later he was back on her lips, Kathy felt her eyelids flutter and she closed her eyes. "Kathy…" He breathed in her ear, "Kathy." He kissed her again, "Kathy I need you." He said before kissing her again, "I want you." He whispered as he kissed her again. "Jake." He kissed her, "We can't." Another kiss, "Not here." another. "Not now." He gave her a long kiss, "Not ever." He kissed her again ignoring her words, "We can't…" He gave her another kiss, "Please." He said, but it was more like an order. Kathy shook her head and he disappeared, she slumped to the ground and buried her head in her knees.

* * *

Yeah. Review please.


	26. Four deaths

**Starting to hate this again…oh well its almost done.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

Jake ran a hand through his hair,_ 'Maybe I went to far.' _he thought mentally kicking himself. She'll kill him next time. He looked at the clock, 2:30 p.m.

Shaking his head he got up and, having fallen asleep in his clothes, he walked out and got in his old red truck. He put the key in the ignition and started it. Something told him this was a bad idea but he pushed it away. He had to get out and breathe fresh air.

Pulling out of the parking lot he drove towards Springwood. He knew he shouldn't be driving there, but where else was he to go?

He griped the wheel as he passed the sign saying _'Welcome to Springwood' _He glared back at it. Facing forward he slammed on the brakes. A semi had crashed into a van, breathing heavily he got out and ran towards the police officer who was asking a little girl some questions.

"Alane?" Jake ran forward, the girl looked up at him, "Uncle Jake!" She ran away from the officer, Jake bent down and picked her up. Walking towards the officer he asked, "Whats going on?"

"The vans driver fell asleep at the wheel and ran into the semi. The impact killing her parents, and knocking her brother, Justin out and Marcie got a broken arm." The officer said quickly.

"What? Criss and Thaddeus are dead?" Jake asked unable to believe two more of his friends are gone.

"Yes sir, we're sorry, the man died on impact and the women not shortly after." He said. Alane had tears running down her face, "Uncle Jake where will we live?" She asked him, "Don't worry." Was all he said.

He walked towards the twins. "Its gonna be okay Kid." He heard an officer say to the small shaking girl. Jake placed Alane on the ground and he kneeled down to face level with Marcie. Alane ran over to Justin who was being placed on a streacher. "Marcie?" He said to the shaky girl, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Mommy and Daddy are gone." She whimpered, "Its okay sweetie." He said hugging the small girl.

Another van pulled up, "Oh my god!" Alice got out and ran towards them, "Alice!" James got out and took one look around, he ran over to Jake, "What happened?" He asked, "They were killed." He said. "Oh no." Alice covered her mouth in shock, Alane ran over, "Uncle Jake, they're taking Justin to the hospital!" She cried, "Uncle James, Aunt Alice! Is he gonna be okay? He's not gonna die is he?" The scared ten year old cried. Alice took her hand, "Well lets go ask one of the officers." She said and the two brisk walked over to an officer.

"What made them fall asleep?" James asked Jake who was holding the now asleep Marcie. Jake shook his head and was about to respond when an officer called, "Jake Sul?" Jake looked up at the officer, "Can you come here a second?" the officer said, Jake handed Marcie to James and walked over to him, "Yes sir?"

"Do you know who makes these marks?" He asked leading Jake over to two body bags, he had a women unzip them. Thaddeus and Criss looked asleep aside from the K's on their chest. Jake didn't move, "No sir." He lied. "Are you sure?" He asked, Jake nodded, "Very well."

Jake walked away when a lady walked up to him, "You're Jake Sul?" She asked, "Yeah, I don't know who did it so there." He said, "You don't understand I know who did it and I know you know who did it." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Who are-"

"I'm Shari." Jake felt anger rush through him, "I see you recognize me." She said, she smirked. He recognized her alright, the only thing different about her was her grey hair. "How the hell did you get out of jail?" He hissed at her, "Simple, my asylum employees paid for my release. That and my good behavior." She said, "But you and I both know that Kathy killed them."

Jake roughly grabbed her arm, "Listen, I don't give a damn if you were her phyciatrist, I don't give a damn if you tell these people who killed them. I don't give a fuck. You are the real reason she's dead. You made her anger build up and my dad just finished the job." Jake hissed.

"Keep telling yourself that." Shari said she walked away and immediately another women walked up to him, "Jake Sul?"

"Yes." Jake sighed, "Can you assume responsibility for Alane, Justin and Marcie?" She asked, Jake raised an eyebrow, _'What kind of question is that? Of course I can!'_

"Yeah." He answered. "You answered as if not sure. Let me explain, Criss and Thaddeus left you as the guardian of their children. Make sense?" She asked as if explaining it to a four year old.

"I understand ma'am, but this is too soon for the children, I can't just say, since your parents are dead I'm going to look after you, they need time to heal." He said. "I agree." A women's voice said. They both turned, a slim women with dark brown hair and blue eyes walked up to them, "Hello Jake." She said linking arms with him, Jake noticed her arm was cold as death itself.

"And you are?" The women asked, "Kathy." Jake froze, his blood ran colder then Kathy's skin.

"Very well, I will allow them a week, with James and Alice till the funeral, and then, Jake Sul, you will be their guardian." The women said before walking away.

Jake turned to Kathy, "How are you here?" He asked, she smirked, "I have more power now that they're dead." She sounded upset, "Look Jake I had to, or I won't ever be free."

"Free?" Jake asked, no one else seemed to notice them, "Rest in peace." Was all she said, _'She's not at peace!'_ Jake came to reilization.

"But that means-" He looked at where she was standing. He looked around scared, _'Where'd she go-'_

Shaking his head he walked over to Alane, "Hey sweetie." He said hugging her, "You okay?" He sat down by her, she sniffed and wiped her nose with her arm, "Yeah." She nodded sadly, "Its just…I can't believe it…." She hugged her knees to her. "Its gonna be okay kiddo, I talked to a women, and she said, that James and Alice will look after you for a week and then you'll come to live me." He said sadly, as if them living with him would perminatly erase Criss and Thaddeus from their lives.

"Hey kiddo," He pulled Alane on his lap, "Eveythings going to be okay." He lifted her head, "I promise. Now," He helped her up, "Lets go get your brother."

* * *

Jake looked down at the graves emotionless, the ground raised. Kathy appeared sitting on the grave behind Criss's. "I don't want to, trust me." She said scaring him, "I just don't get why you blame us, on not being able to rest." He said shaking his head.

"Its simple." She said, "But now's not the time to explain." She said hopping off the grave she disappeared. "Jake Sul." He turned and saw the women from the crash site, "Yeah?" He turned the rest of the way, she motioned to the three children who were being surrounded by Criss's and Thaddeus's friends and family, all three were being hugged and everyone tried to cheer them up. But the three just kept their heads down.

Jake walked over, "Okay you guys enough let the kids breathe." He snapped at the adults who walked away.

"Come on kids. Let's go." He said helping them in his truck.

* * *

He looked in the rearview mirror at the three, "Hey listen to me," He said getting their attention, "Its not the end." He said sadly, "Its best to let go, so you can move on with your life. I'm not saying this to erase your parents. Trust me I miss them too, I'm saying this because I never let go of a girl I loved and it has made me who I am today, when I could be something more." He said sadly.

"Uncle Jake, we understand," Alane said sadly, "Its just, without mom and dad, we feel different."

"Well don't worry. Things will get better." He said pulling up to the appartment.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Jake entered the appartment to see Marcie jumping up and down on the couch, Justin experimenting with something in the kitchen and Alane tied to a chair, "Uncle Jake! Help! They wouldn't listen to me!" The skinny small eleven year old pleaded.

He was tempted to close the door and walk away but he knew better. "Marcie!" He snapped walking over he caught her as she bounced, "Justin!" He snapped walking towards the kitchen and taking away the bowl that had green goop in it.

"I thought I told you two to leave Alane alone!" He said sternly, the two hung their heads in shame, "Listen." Jake rubbed his pounding head, "Alice and James will be over soon, remember you're spending the weekend with them?" The twins faces lit up, "But I'll call a cancel if you can't clean up your mess and untie your sister." The twins looked at each other in fear and started cleaning, "Alane why don't you go pack their stuff?" He said untying her, "Thanks Uncle Jake." She ran to the room she shared with the twins, which only reminded him again that he needed more money to buy a bigger apartment on an upper level.

* * *

The two managed to clean up the mess they made just as Alice and James knocked on the door, "Aunt Alice!" The twins hugged the pregnant women. They placed their heads on her swelled stomach, "I feel it!" they both said excitedly.

Jake smiled at that, "Uncle James!" Alane ran forward and hugged James, "Hey girl! Alice look at this," James said a little upset, "Lil Alane is almost as tall as me. At eleven!" He said making Alane turn pink. Alane did reach his chest though and last year she was at his waist.

"Oh Alane you look beautiful!" Alice said, hugging her, as the twins hugged James, "Alright well we should be going." James said. "Okay, bye Uncle Jake!" The kids yelled.

Jake smiled and waved.

* * *

Jake got a call two days later, "Hello?" He heard crying, "Alane?"

"Uncle Jake! Its happened again!" She wailed. "What's happened?" He asked scared, "Aunt Alice and, and Uncle James….they're….they're…"

"Alane calm down whats wrong?" He asked his heart beating faster and faster, "They're dead!" Alane screamed.

* * *

**Okay ending it there.**

**Review please. Almost done and reviews will help the outcome.**


	27. Death on the way

**Disclaimer: No**

* * *

Jake dropped the phone, "Uncle Jake, are you still there?" Quickly he grabbed the phone, "Alane? Have you called the police?"

"Yes." She answered scared, "Good girl, I'll be over there shortly." He moved the phone to hang up when Alane shouted, "NO!"

Putting the phone to his ear, he asked, "Why not?" "Uh…." She seemed scared, he heard a female's voice in the background, "Uhh…." More noise was made in the background and Alane said, "The police are here I have to go Uncle Jake." She hung up.

Jake glared at the phone and threw it down, grabbing his keys, he ran out to his truck. Starting the truck he took off, _'Get there fast!'_ he thought to himself.

Taking the exit he sped up and got to the house. Hopping out he ran forward, "Sir no one is allowed in!" One of the officers snapped at him, "Those are my kids in there." "Sir calm down." The officer said.

Jake ignored him and ran in, "Uncle Jake!" Alane ran forward and hugged him, "Alane!" He held her close, "How'd it happen?" He asked her, she shook her head, "I…I got mad and….and they sent me out and then…I heard a scream and I saw their skin get torn. Uncle Jake I'm sacred!" She hung onto him tighter, "Where are the twins?" He asked looking around, "They were up in their rooms playing." She sniffed, "Uncle Jake whats wrong with us?" She asked him, "Nothing sweetie, its not you."

"Actually it is." An officer walked over to them, "Alane you have been at the scene of four murders-" He said, "Wait you're not saying Alane murdered them are you?" Jake asked, Alane looked at the two with fear. "Sir her record is against her I've got to take her."

"Take me?" She looked at Jake, "Take me where? Uncle Jake I'm scared."

Jake glared at the officer, "Alane you're not going anywhere." He said, "Alane couldn't and wouldn't murder her parents nor James and Alice especially when Alice was close to giving birth. Alane is not like that and I will be prepared to spit in the judges face if he dares to even think she would."

The officer shook his head, "She still needs to be questioned." He said trying to reason with Jake, "Well me being her guardian I will be there with her. I will not have you interrogate my little girl." He snapped.

* * *

"Jake Sul. It had come to our decision that you are unfit to care for the children of Criss and Thaddeus Caretic, Alane Caretic, Justin Caretic and Marcie Caretic are now in the care of Criss Caretic's mother and father, Mr. and Mrs. Levi." Those words rang though Jakes head as he looked out the window.

Jake sadly looked at the three kids as they cried and fought against their grandparents outside, Alane screamed her face, red and twisted in pain, confusion, anger. She was to young to have this be done to her. Justin and Marcie watched in fear as Alane hit the police officer that had come to escort them out. She screamed and hit the police officer hard enough to turn him black and blue. Jake looked out sadly, he wanted to be there to protect them. He knew though he never could.

Alane screamed again as she was shut in her grandparents van, she pounded against the windows. Even though the window was closed on both the van and the window, Jake heard her scream harder.

He heard her scream even as they drove away from his view. Sighing he turn and saw the memories of the three in the apartment. The chair where Alane was tied to, the bowl Justin like to experiment in. the cushion on the couch Marcie called Mark.

He smiled at the time Marcie had him sit down with her and play tea party. _'What little girl wouldn't love to have their parent play with her?'_ he thought sadly.

He trudged to his room and remembered when Justin had a nightmare and would come in his room. Sighing he sat down on his bed. He fell back and closed his eyes. It was only 5, but he felt all the energy in the place leave.

Sighing he fell asleep.

* * *

Jake appeared in an all too familiar place, he walked down a hallway, "Hey, Mrs. Smith." He said to the skeleton outside room 405. Mrs. Smith still had the needle stuck in her throat.

"Well well, the last one." Kathy hissed behind him, with a sad look he faced her, "Aww sad those kids are gone?" She asked, Jake made a face like _'yeah'._

"You know why you're here?" She asked. He nodded. She pursed her lips and nodded. "Very well." She said. "But." Jake said, "I won't go without a fight."

Kathy's red eyes lit up, "Wouldn't want it any other way." She said slowly.

Jake ran down the hallway, Kathy's laugh echoed behind him.

Jake heard her footsteps closing in on him, the end of the hallway was coming closer, the window was closed, he wouldn't have time to turn around or open in, _'One way out!' _he thought.

Bracing himself he jumped through the window, he fell a story and landed on his hands and knees.

Getting up ignoring the pain in his legs he looked back and saw Kathy glare down at him before hopping up on the window ledge and gracefully jump down. Jake took a step back, his left knee crumpled under him and he fell.

Looking up he saw Kathy pouting, "Not much of a fight." She said before lashing out at him.

* * *

Jake felt the blood come out over his heart. He saw small lights enter his room, people talked and shouted. "We're gonna help you buddy." He heard someone say. He faded out.

* * *

A ambulance stopped where it was and it let out a siren. The cars around stopped and the people inside gasped. Death had happened on the way to the hospital.

* * *

**One more Chapter.**

**Review please.**


	28. At peace

**Disclaimer: no.**

* * *

Jake opened his eyes, in front of him was Kathy. His Kathy. He ran to her and hugged her, she hugged back. Letting go he looked at her, she smiled, the only smile that made his heart melt. He kissed her, she leaned into him and kissed back.

They turned and saw a light, Jake looked back at Kathy, she took his hand and led him towards it.

When they were at it, Jake turned and looked at his Kathy. She smiled and then looked they way they had came. Jake turned and saw Freddy, who was leaning against something, he grinned and tipped his hat before disappearing. Jake looked back at Kathy who had tears streaming down her face, he wiped them away quickly.

He kissed her again and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered still crying. He kissed her again.

"Jake?" Jake turned towards the light they were by and saw, "Lizzie!"

"Jake!" Lizzie hugged Jake, Kathy watched, smiling.

Jake took Kathy's hand and Lizzie's and he gave Kathy one more kiss.

They were at peace.

* * *

**Done.**


End file.
